Keep Up
by Fred-the-Moose
Summary: That smile, awakened so many different feelings in him that for a split second, Kakashi almost couldn't breath for a moment. It was at this moment that Kakashi realized that Iruka was that something he had been blindly grasping for. M for eventual smut.
1. Smile

Welcome to my story. This is Kakashi/Iruka romance. **There will be smut! **Just not for a while yet.

I own nothing but the plot bunny obviously.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had never put much thought into people who didn't matter; and there were very very few people who actually mattered to him. He had no use for small talk or pointless chatter. He was a ninja, every day could be his last day, and relationships with people were just too tiresome for the aging man. He didn't need any feelings tethering him to anyone. He wasn't afraid of being hurt, no his heart had long ago been hardened into some sort of unbreakable substance.<p>

Kakashi, the Mighty Copy Cat Nin, was absolutely terrified of leaving, or hurting another person. He took on missions veteran ANBU couldn't even handle. Kakashi knew what it felt like to lose someone he loved, and no matter how numb his heart had become, he could not in good conscience leave someone like he was left. Socializing was for people who had time to live.

It wasn't that he lacked the proper social skills, as many people assumed, they might have been a tad rusty, but he did posses them. However, his current team of brats was changing his personal and social habits at, what Kakashi felt, an alarmingly fast pace. He found himself noticing more people, feeling the need to socialize, but what he found most disturbing was the loneliness and need for-something … when he rolled over in his bed in the morning.

Hiding behind his orange novel, he lazily walked the streets heading to his favorite bar for a good long drink to quell the strange feelings in his mind. He sat at a bar stool in the back corner; it was dark and secluded, perfect for occasionally slipping off his mask for a good chin scratch, or for … drunken mishaps.

He nodded to the bartender for his usual, and looked around. It was just slightly after the dinner rush, so most of the customers had changed from families out for a nice meal, to young people out for a good time.

He hunkered down for what he thought was going to be a long night, his book up in front further masking himself as he observed the bar. Kakashi thoroughly enjoyed people watching. Observing the day to day lives of the people around him, who were hardly paying any attention to their surroundings, not knowing they were being watched. He spotted an older wonderful looking woman who was … well endowed, a few young boys enjoying a drink after their day of work, and Naruto with … who was that?

The academy teacher hmm, although Kakashi had never personally been friends, or even an acquaintance with the school teacher, Naruto spoke often of Iruka. It was always with respect and admiration, how the man was a wonderful teacher and an amazing person. How he was kind and generous and forgiving, but had a wicked temper when properly provoked. He also knew how to handle twenty small children who had no skill, learning to use sharp weapons, and new and potentially dangerous techniques, but most importantly their small underdeveloped brains.

Obviously the last fact was not one that Naruto had come to notice yet, but the man had quite a bit of Kakashi's respect just for being able to handle those brats. He could hardly handle the three older, slightly more knowledgeable brats he had now. He let his gaze follow the two friends a bit longer. Kakashi knew just from listening to Naruto, and the few times he had seen the two together how close the pair was.

He observed how Iruka would say something and Naruto's face would light up and that childish laugh of his would erupt from his mouth, it made Kakashi just a little less depressed watching the Young Kyuubi Container so happy and light. The child had seen such sights; even Kakashi was baffled at how he managed. Iruka obviously felt the same way. Kakashi, even from the other side of the bar, could see the happiness in Iruka's expressions. They had obviously been here a while, a few drinks cluttered the bar around them, and Naruto broke out into another fit of laughter. Kakashi was unaware that Iruka was such a comedian. Naruto slapped Iruka on the shoulder and spoke something that made Iruka's cheeks flush red, and the scar on the bridge even more so.

Kakashi found himself watching Iruka more closely. The man was quite attractive, his face sculpted in just the right places, his eyes were a beautiful brown that occasionally sparkled in the strong spotlights of the bar. He wasn't particularly built, or tall; not overly masculine, but not effeminate either. Just right. He pulled his thoughts back to the real world where Iruka was presently giving Naruto a warm hug of encouragement. Kakashi guessed that if he were to sit down and actually socialize with Iruka, the Academy teacher would probably speak the same way about Naruto as the boy spoke about the Chunnin.

Iruka ordered another drink for Naruto, and the boy said something. It was at that moment that Kakashi saw Iruka's smile, that amazing, kind, warm smile. The way his eyes wrinkled just a little, and how one corner inched up just a little farther than the other. Kakashi felt something in him that moment that he thought he had lost. The long years of terrible sights, miserable missions, and scarring memories, had beaten any feeling out him. That smile, awakened so many different feelings in him that for a split second, Kakashi almost couldn't breath for a moment. It was at this moment that Kakashi realized that Iruka was that _something_ he had been blindly grasping for.

* * *

><p>The beginning of a beautiful Kakashi Iruka romance story.<p>

Beta'ed by the wonderful xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx (www. fanfiction. net/u/2483916/)

Tell me your thoughts!


	2. New Beginnings

Iruka rolled over in his bed so that the sunlight wouldn't be in his eyes. He mechanically walked to the washroom, changed into his uniform on the way, and began his usual morning ritual of showering, teeth brushing and gathering of papers that had somehow managed to scatter themselves over the entire living area. His breakfast was just a few slices of toast before he grabbed his freshly stacked pile of yesterday's tests, which he had amazingly managed to mark the previous night. Naruto had kept him busy late into the evening but Iruka was no stranger to even later nights.

* * *

><p>When he opened the door to his class room his students were unusually quiet. He squinted around the room as he saw that they were smirking.<p>

"Okay you hooligans, what's so funny? Hmm?" He spoke menacingly to his kids. One of the boys in the first row just pointed, and Iruka turned around to find a vase of flowers sitting on his desk.

"Iruka-sensei! Do you have a girlfriend?" One of the kids asked innocently, causing poor Iruka to blush before walking over to his desk to inspect the flowers. They were tiger lilies, which were very had to find, but so beautiful. A note was stuck in a plastic stick in the soil.

_**Dear Iruka, **_

_**I hope one day we are close enough that I may taste and touch all your beauty.**_

No name was signed. By now, Iruka looked as if he was trying to become a tomato and most of the children were giggling.

"Iruka-sensei! Someone must have a big crush on you."

"Yes, I suppose someone does. Now, lets move on." He spoke taking a last glance at the flowers before launching into that day's lesson.

* * *

><p>He wiped the sweat from his brow as the last devil spawn left the school room, running to get home to his mother and father. It made Iruka remember when he still had a parent to run to. He sighed heavily before picking up the last of his work and his unexpected bouquet, turning, he ran into something, almost knocking him off balance. Strong arms held him in place as he looked up into the masked face of the Copy-Cat Nin.<p>

"Uh … Kakashi-san? How can I help you?" Iruka spoke after taking a few steps back, he shuffled his work into a more comfortable position when he realized he might not be moving as quickly as he would have liked.

"Actually, I had something I would rather like to discuss with you." Kakashi said as he shifted from foot to foot a little restlessly.

"Can it wait till I get home, or at least till I'm out of this place?" Making his way out of the halls beckoning Kakashi to follow. "Would you like to come over for a few cups of tea or something?"

"Well … maybe, we'll see."

They chatted pleasantly on the way to Iruka's home. Normally small talk would infuriate Kakashi, but the small talk was short lived. He soon found out that he and Iruka had much to talk about. Iruka had serious thoughts, deep meaningful ideas, and Kakashi found him fascinating.  
>When they arrived, Iruka smoothly unlocked and opened the door one handed and lead Kakashi in.<p>

It was a fairly large home for someone to live in alone, and Kakashi immediately wondered who might also be in the home to disturb his plan.

"This is an awfully large home for a single person …" Kakashi slid expertly into conversation.

"Yes, I know… I just… can't bring myself to sell it, memories of my parents and all."

Right, Iruka's parents had died in the same battle as his own dear Sensei.

Iruka quickly changed the subject before the silence dragged on, "So what is it that you wanted to talk about Kakashi-san?"

"Well …" He stopped mid sentence, not entirely sure how to continue on. He had never been one for a lasting relationship. His idea of a good relationship was being able to sneak, unheard, from his one night lovers bed before he or she could awake. Kakashi watched as Iruka placed his paperwork on his coffee table and then walked to the kitchen counter. He carried with him the vase and flowers Kakashi had bought earlier in the day. He thought it might soften up the school teacher before he sprung his plan.

"Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked without turning his head, walking to the other side of the counter to refill the vase with fresh water.

Kakashi's resolve crumbled. "Those are beautiful flowers Iruka-sensei. What's the occasion?" What if Iruka was disgusted by the idea of a maleXmale relationship? Though Kakashi found himself to be more alike to a saloon door, swinging whatever way was more convenient, most people in Konoha were more of … conventional door people. Most were not very accepting of same sex relationships. He didn't know Iruka well enough to judge his reaction. He would need to wait. Maybe… get to know the man first.

"Oh these?" Iruka's words snapped him out of his internal thoughts. "I'm not really sure. To be honest a … secret admirer bought them for me. I haven't a clue why, but it was a wonderful thought. Tiger lilies are so hard to find in this region …"

Kakashi had to steel his insides from melting as that sweet smile of Iruka's slid onto his face. "Well, obviously, someone is very fond of you Iruka-sensei. You … don't have a special someone yet?" Maybe that was a better idea, maybe Kakashi should have checked that Iruka had no actual lover yet … or worse, interest in someone.

"No, not at all Kakashi-san. I find myself to busy with the academy and working the missions room to allow myself into such a world." He sighed and turned around and then placed both elbows on the counter, leaning down and placing his head in his hands.

Wonderful, no lover, no love interest, Iruka was all his for the taking, it was just a matter of getting the man used to him first now. "Did you have a good day at the academy today Sensei? I don't know how you could possibly survive with all those brats."

"Please, sit down Kakashi-san," He spoke before walking a little further into the kitchen, "it was an average day I suppose, nothing to exciting going on. The children aren't that hard to handle you know." He spoke looking over at Kakashi who had seated himself on the wonderfully plush couch. "Would you like some tea?"

"If your offering I guess I could have some." Kakashi answered, he only hoped this was not a ploy on Iruka's part to see his face, for so many had tried, and so many had failed. He was tempted to pull out his wonderful little orange book, but he didn't want to offend the poor man. "Is Sencha fine with you?" Iruka asked as he rustled threw a cupboard.

"Yes, that's fine."

"Have you had any missions lately Kakashi-san? It's been awfully quiet around the mission room." Iruka spoke as he brought a tea tray to the couch with him, and then sat across from Kakashi on the green armchair.

"Well it has been a bit slow month, and I'm not sure what's going on with the Hokage, but I think I speak for the collective when I say us Jounin are getting bored."

"Oh dear, that's not a comforting though Kakashi-san."Iruka spoke as he sipped his tea.

"What worries you?"

"Bored Jounin means many drunken, pranking, public disturbance making, vandalizing, grown adults acting like children all over the town." This statement was followed with a loud sigh.

"Hmm ... well if that time comes I'll make sure to not cause to much trouble." He looked up at the school teacher and smirked, Iruka obviously couldn't see the smirk in it's total beauty, but the look in Kakashi's eyes told the story all the same.

A small blush could be scene on Iruka's face, and it gave Kakashi a small bit of hope blooming in him. Iruka recovered quickly for this and then seemed to be inspecting Kakashi, watching what could be seen of his face.

"Kakashi-san ..." He stopped, contemplating his next words. "As nice as this is Kakashi-san ... I can't help feeling this meeting has ulterior motives." He looked away from Kakashi and into his tea. Kakashi had been caught in his own trap.

"What makes you think this?" Kakashi said, he had to keep it light, and playful.

"It's no secret that the infamous Copy-Cat Nin is ... a lone wolf. Kakashi-san does not have time for such simple things as friendships. You've hardly said three words to me since our ... scuffle at the Chunnin exams. I'm ... more than a little confused about your sudden interest in meeting with me."

Iruka's honesty shocked Kakashi a little, making him think of his reply longer than he usually would. "I simply saw you teaching threw the window at the academy and seeing how stressed you were, thought you might enjoy my company to ease your pain."

Iruka frowned and stood up, taking his and Kakashi's empty tea cups with him to the kitchen.

"That's bullshit Kakashi-san and we both know it," Another long pause as he put his hands down on the counter and leaned against it, thinking. "I don't know what the great Sharingan Kakashi wants with a simple Chunnin teacher like me."

Kakashi was quietly contemplating his response before Iruka interrupted his thoughts.

" But you're in luck Kakashi-san, I've had a good day and I'll humor your strange impulse. If, and that's only IF, you can assure me this is not some ploy to use me in one of your foolish Jounin pranks." He turned around as he spoke this, looking straight into Kakashi's single visible eye. The man clearly meant business, and though Kakashi was intimidated by no one, he had a sneaking suspicion that Iruka was not to be messed with.

"I can assure you Iruka-sensei i have no such plans for you." He was amazed that Iruka didn't press the matter, but also glad that he didn't. If Iruka suddenly took interest into his motives ... he may be in trouble.

"Good, in that case, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He spoke coming back from the kitchen and standing beside a very confused Kakashi. "I'll be the first to admit that I actually enjoyed our time together Kakashi-san, but I have some things that I need to do, and after a rather late night yesterday I hope to get to sleep tonight, rather than tomorrow morning."

That was completely understandable; he DID have to deal with thirty plus brats at an ungodly hour in the morning. "Alright Iruka-sensei, I know when I've worn out my welcome." He stood and allowed Iruka to walk him to the door, turning around to smile and wave to Iruka before he proofed away.

* * *

><p>So, everything has <em>finally<em> been beta'ed, all of my chapters by the wonderful xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx (www. fanfiction. net/u/2483916/)

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Funny Man at the Window

Iruka sat on the couch, exhausted from his time with Kakashi. The man was much more socially adept than Iruka would have guessed. He didn't speak only for himself, like some self-righteous Jounin did, but also listened, and offered rebuttals. The conversation had been much more satisfying than Iruka would have guessed. Unfortunately, Iruka was smart enough to realize something must have changed for Kakashi to seek him out like this. And that fact worried him.

Walking back into the kitchen he washed the used tea cups, and put them away before taking a seat on the couch to finish grading papers. After that was done he worked on various reports for the Mission Office, all before falling asleep on the couch, the papers still in hand.

Kakashi wasn't usually one to snoop, unless it was required for a mission of course, and this was sort of a mission, was it not? He watched from another rooftop not far away, as the Chunnin marked his papers, and eventually passed out. That just couldn't do. Kakashi jumped his way down from his hiding spot and worked his way to Iruka's window.

Upon further inspection both doors and all the windows had locks and traps for any ninja trying to make their merry way into his house. Fortunately for Kakashi, the front door trap had not been set, and after a quick tryst with the locks, the door was opened and Kakashi stealthily made his way inside.

When Iruka woke in the morning he rolled over, not wanting to get up. Hadn't he fallen asleep looking over papers last night? He lifted his head from the bed and looked around. He was indeed in his bedroom, and with another groggy glance around, he noted that all of his papers were neatly stacked on his side table. When he stood up, and absentmindedly scratched his hip he found a colored paper stuck to his wall… with a kunai. Anger welled up in Iruka quickly as he realized that there would now be a hole in his near perfect bedroom wall, and on the note was written,

_**You make my day worth living.**_

"Secret admirer." He spoke to himself in the quiet room. Iruka removed the kunai and note from the wall, leaving the kunai on his dresser he looked over the note again, a blush coming over his cheeks. The reverse side also had a note.

_**If you leave your living room window untapped, **_

_**I'll make my own. **_

_**This way, I can always watch over you.**_

A little creepy, but maybe waking up in bed every night wouldn't be so bad. He decided he would have to think about it before he started his morning routine.

"Iruka-sensei!" A little hand went up from somewhere in the middle of the class.

"Yes?"

"There's a funny man outside the classroom making faces at us!" Came the hurt reply, a few of the kids making faces back.

"Okay kids, this is going to be like a test, don't let the man know we're talking about him, or that I know he's there. Okay? Be sneaky." They all nodded, smiles on their faces in hope of doing something fun.

"Okay, now who can tell me some descriptive features of the man?"

Hands shot up eagerly, waiting to be picked.

Iruka knew it was Kakashi, who else would be immature enough, or for that matter, brave enough, to interrupt his class. Genma had tried once, the scolding had lasted hours and the entire village was teasing him about it for weeks. Nobody had so much as set foot in Iruka's room during class time since. "Hanabi." Iruka picked one who looked the most eager.

"He has silver or gray hair, one eye is covered by a leaf ninja head band, the other is gray. He has a black mask covering his face and neck. He's wearing the Jounin Uniform." She finished with pride, smiling and sitting up straighter from a good job.

"Good, remember to explain which eye is covered, and which eye is not. Also, how tall is the man?" more hands shot up. "Keita?"

"He's about the same height as my daddy, and my daddy is 187cm!"

"Good." A huge smile was plastered to the kids face. "Now class, this is how you deal with unruly Shinobi. Be quiet okay?" They all nodded, trying not to giggle as Iruka made the proper signs for a transportation jutsu.

"Kakashi-san! What do you think you're doing? Interrupting my class like this?" Kakashi almost fell over from the shock. He hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, and was taken completely by surprise by the angry Teacher.

"Well you see Iruka-kun" Kakashi started off.

"Iruka-kun! Don't ever call me by that!" Kakashi found it hard not to smile as Iruka's face turned red with anger, the scar on his nose just a shade darker. "Get out of here Kakashi-san. Or I'll make sure what I did to Genma-san last year is only a fraction of what I'll do to you."

Oh the teacher voice. Stern and commanding, it made Kakashi a little excited to hear it, but when Iruka's eyes narrowed just a little further he knew it was time to take his leave. "I'll stop by later tonight Iruka-kun!" And with that he darted away, not wanting to incur any more of Iruka's wrath. True to his word, Kakashi showed up at the end of Iruka's shift.

"Hello Kakashi-san." Iruka spoke tiredly as he filed away a few papers.

"Maa, has it been a long day Iruka-sensei?" Had Iruka been able to see Kakashi's face, he would have seen the smallest little inkling of a smirk as the one eyed wonder teased.

"As a matter of fact Kakashi-san, it has been. Especially after a certain Jounin interrupted me." Kakashi was on the receiving end of Iruka's death glare. "Do you know how hard it was to get them back under control!" Another scowl at Kakashi as he filed another few papers.

"Well let me make it up to you Sensei, would you like to go out and do something with me tonight?" Iruka sighed and put his papers down, turning around leaning against his desk.

"Really Kakashi-san I would love to, but I've already promised to take Naruto out for ramen after my shift." The teacher seemed genuinely disappointed, something Kakashi was quick, and happy to note.

Although Iruka had already made other plans, he had agreed to let Kakashi walk home with him. Kakashi had kept Iruka company for the rest of his closing shift, even helping to lock some of the cabinets.

They took the long way of course, trying to drag out what little time they had together. Iruka spoke of his secret admirer, talking about how sweet the notes were, and how his favorite flower was actually lilies, which had been the only flower to be delivered to him thus far. Kakashi noted this with satisfaction, reminding himself to keep up with the lilies. Iruka also spoke of how infuriated he was at the hole in his pristine walls.

"You see, at first I had assumed that the admirer was a woman, I mean, most logically I'm a man, so it would be a woman interested in me." Iruka blushed lightly before he continued. "But now I've been thinking about it … the note sounded like things a man, albeit a very romantic man, would say to a woman." He paused in thought, wondering how to continue, wondering how Kakashi would react to such an admission.

"So you think your admirer is a man?" Kakashi spoke carefully, trying not to overstep the conversation.

"I believe so. I mean, I'm not a light person by many means Kakashi-san, either this woman is a body builder, a very stealthy body builder at that; it _has_ to be a male." Iruka's pace slowed as they began to get closer to his house.

"How do you feel about him being a man…" _Careful Kakashi, careful_.

"I-… I'm not sure. I've never been interested in men before… but it doesn't disgust me… does that make any sense Kakashi-san?" Kakashi nodded, using his years of training not to sigh audibly or give away his relief.

They walked the last few feet in silence, Iruka thanking Kakashi for listening before walking into his house to get ready for a night with Naruto. Today's revelation only made Kakashi more excited. Iruka seemed totally open to a male relationship. He felt so lucky, that finally, after all these years, something was going right for him.

* * *

><p>Woohoo another chapter!<p>

Beta'ed by the wonderful xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx (www. fanfiction. net/u/2483916/)

Tell me your thoughts!


	4. A Night Out

I felt bad about how short the last chapter was, so I got this one up super quick. I hope you like!

* * *

><p>Iruka's next few weeks were almost boring in normality. Each morning he would find a small bundle of lilies on his desk, always written with a beautiful note. Rumors about his new admirer had begun to circulate around the school and missions rooms. His students always alive with giggles as he walked into the room.<p>

The first night after he had been tucked in, Iruka had fallen asleep on the couch, much to his dismay, his secret admirer did not help him to bed, but he did find a note attached to his door, speaking of his amazing trap setting abilities. The moment he got home, the traps on the living room window were removed. Every night he fall asleep out of bed from then on, he would find himself tucked in, with a wonderful note stuck to the wall with the same kunai. Iruka was just thankful he used the same hole each time.

Kakashi though, since his first visits three weeks ago, was nowhere to be seen. Iruka at least usually saw him at the Missions Room when he came to hand in reports, but no such luck. Obviously, his meeting with Kakashi was a onetime thing.

* * *

><p>Kakashi on the other hand was busy those entire three weeks. He asked the Hokage specifically for no overnight missions. He wanted to be able to stay and watch over Iruka, unfortunately, when he wasn't taking care of those three brats, he was given daytime missions. Which left Kakashi with little to no time to actually visit with Iruka. Yes, Iruka worked all day at the academy, and some of the afternoon in the missions room, but by the time Kakashi had made his way home, filled out his report, which he did much more diligently than he used to, Iruka had already sat himself down on his couch with his papers, and sometimes had already fallen asleep.<p>

He didn't fall asleep on his couch _EVERY_ night, sometimes he would finish marking his papers early, and retreat to his bedroom where he would open a book and read till he fell asleep there. Kakashi had a feeling Iruka never actually _planned_ to sleep. He just continued to do whatever he could until his body shut down. This could not be healthy.

Although Kakashi had no time to actually see Iruka, he had no choice but to spend many hours with Naruto, which started to be a good thing when he realized Naruto knew many interesting and useful things about Iruka. Like how lilies were his favorite flower and that Iruka was adept at gardening. Iruka liked Miso soup the best, that his birthday was coming next month, and that he enjoyed reading romance novels. One of the most interesting facts Kakashi learned was that Iruka had never been seen with a significant other.

"Alright, there's nothing more for me to do with you brats today. Keep practicing and you can show me how little you've progressed tomorrow." And with that he pulled out his trusty orange book and walked away. The brats had learned not to get mad or question him, now it was time to find Iruka.

* * *

><p>"Genma-san! How do you expect me to accept this?" Iruka spoke, holding up the wet napkin that was Genma's latest report.<p>

"Well you see Iruka-kun, you take the report, and file it away. Simple yes?" He smirked shifting the senbon to the other side of his mouth.

"_No_ Genma-san… not simple!" Iruka's anger could be seen as his little scar became a violent red. The entire missions room stood still, it was great entertainment for everyone else to watch as Iruka scolded any of the Ninja.

"You expect me to put _my_ signature on this piece of garbage? So when the Hokage comes to look for it, she see's that _I, _Iruka Umino, have given _my_ word that _this_ piece of garbage is suitable for the standards our ninja set? Your asking me to put my own reputation on the line for _your_ laziness?" Iruka's glared venomously at Genma. "IS IT?" his voice finally rose above his normal loudness.

Genma was looking at the ground trying to think his way out of this one. "Well … there was this-" Genma was cut off.

"No. This is unacceptable." He went around his desk and brought a spare chair to the side of his desk. "Sit down Genma-san. Right here." He patted the chair before rustling threw his desk, coming out with two pieces of paper and a pen. Genma was dumbstruck, standing there looking at Iruka, as he placed the pen and paper on the desk. "You can come take a seat beside me Genma-san. I'll make sure you finish your report properly this time." The smile on Iruka's face could only be seen as evil.

Genma, now properly embarrassed, took his seat and began writing. Iruka looked around the now frozen room, looking over the horrified faces of Jounin, and the others working the mission room trying not to laugh.

"Anyone else need any help with _their _reports?" and with that, everyone started moving again.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had watched the entire scene from the doorway, not wanting to enrage Iruka, who had often scolded him for the same reason, though never as badly as that. After the missions room had gone back to normal he stopped by the desks of some of his fellow Jounin, talking casually with Asuma until Genma had been dismissed. It was now or never, he hopped Genma hadn't put Iruka in to bad of a mood.<p>

"Well hello there Iruka-sensei." Kakashi stated simply as he approached his desk.

Iruka looked up momentarily then back to his papers, promptly followed by a double take. "Kakashi-san! It's been a while, how can I help you?" His smile sincere.

"Well firstly I wanted to … to well … you see I …" Kakashi was not one to apologize, but Iruka's honest and patient face helped him move forwards. "I wanted to … you see I'm …" He took a breath. How was this so hard? "I wanted to apologize for not coming to visit you lately." He spoke it so quickly that it took Iruka a moment to understand what was said, but once he figured it out, Kakashi's favorite smile graced his lips as he looked up at Kakashi.

"It's no problem Kakashi-san, I assume you have been busy." He looked back down to his papers and continued doing whatever it was he was supposed to be doing. Kakashi wasn't sure exactly.  
>"Was that all you came for Kakashi-san? I have a hard time believing that you would come all this way for uh… an apology."<p>

"Actually … your right Iruka-sensei, I was wondering if you had any plans after your Missions room shift tonight?" He tired to play it off like it was nothing, when on the inside he was actually quite anxious.

"Well … no actually." A slight blush graced Iruka's cheeks.

"Well then, Iruka-sensei, I'll see you after your shift. Don't leave without me." Kakashi smiled his upside down U smile before leaving, very happily.

Iruka was confused. Kakashi, had shown a sudden interest in him, then abruptly stopped, and now was back? Either way, Iruka was sort of … happy, he felt special that the Great Kakashi Hatake wanted to spend time with him, especially because he spent too little time with anyone else. Even his fellow Jounin had limited interaction with him.

Iruka worked anxiously threw the rest of his shift, wondering how he and Kakashi would mesh over a longer period of time. Iruka knew that he and Kakashi had very different opinions on most things, and wondered if their stubbornness would turn discussions into fights.

* * *

><p>Iruka was closing the Mission room today, and seconds after the last person had left, Kakashi appeared in the doorway.<p>

"Ready to go Iruka-sensei?" He had changed from the standard Jounin uniform and was dressed in civilian clothes, a nice blue long-sleeved shirt, with accompanying mask of course, and some black slacks.

"You look like a bruise Kakashi-san. And I just a few little things left to do" Iruka spoke as he double checked the cabinets, making sure they were secure and locked.

"A bruise?" Kakashi leaned against the door frame, but the confusion of Iruka's words was obviously in his voice.

"You're wearing black and blue Kakashi-san, has nobody ever told you this?" Looking around the room, moving to a chair slightly out of place.

"No actually, though I'm not sure it's going to change how I dress." He watched the Chunnin move around the room, straitening chairs, locking cupboards, before gathering his work in his arms and walking to Kakashi.

"Would you mind if we stopped by my place so I could put down my work, maybe change?" he asked the question like he was asking something outrageous.

"Of course Iruka-sensei, no problems."

They both left the missions room, walking side by side and chatting casually. Kakashi asked about Iruka's interest in gardening, how it started, why he continued; anything that came to his mind. Iruka was never one to let himself run on, but as Kakashi asked his questions, Iruka found himself unable to stop, and ended up bearing his gardening soul to the poor silver haired man.

When they arrived at his place, Kakashi took a seat on the plush couch once again, as he waited for Iruka to change into something more comfortable. When the man emerged, he wore a dark blue polo and some jeans, very casual for the school teacher he had only ever seen in uniform.

"So what did you have planned for us tonight Kakashi-san?" He spoke casually slipping a few kunai into their holster.

"Just a casual night at the bar Sensei, you look like you need a night out." Kakashi stood and opened the door for the Chunnin.

"Sounds wonderful Kakashi-san." And they left.

Iruka has assumed they would be going to a bar frequented by the village Ninja, but Kakashi signaled to Iruka that it was a bit of a travel, and took off running through the village. Iruka grunted, unamused and chased the excited man threw the village and eventually out the village gates. He had no idea where the man was taking him, but he assumed Kakashi knew some good bars, and by being out of the village, there was less of a chance of him meeting up with someone he knew, begging to see him unmasked.  
>Eventually Kakashi stopped, and Iruka thanked Kami that the man had gone slowly for him.<p>

"This place has the best micro-brew in all of Konoha." He tugged on Iruka's sleeve and pulled him into the bar.

Iruka took deep breaths, trying to recover from the sudden run. Kakashi reminded him of a child sometimes, his eye clearly shining in delight and excitement, so full of energy and wonder. However, in seconds the man could change to be serious and intellectual … or a complete ass.

He allowed himself to be pulled along by the older man, following him to a secluded booth in the back. The lights were low, the occasional strobe light making its way into the recesses of the bar. Iruka decided it was less of a bar, and more of a club. It didn't really matter, the music was at a tolerable level and Kakashi paid for the first round.

Their conversation was pleasant, and whenever Iruka noticed Kakashi reaching for his beer, he made sure to avert his gaze. Iruka spent most of the evening talking about himself. Kakashi would ask a question, or speak about something from his life, and Iruka would launch into a story. This amused Kakashi to no end. Usually he found himself annoyed or angered listening to another person for so long, but he found himself enthralled in Iruka's stories and couldn't bring himself to interrupt.

The men took turns buying drinks, and both were well into the 'tipsy' zone when Kakashi got that childish spark in his eye. "Let's dance!"

"What? I don't dance Kakashi-san!" But Kakashi was already standing, the smile in his eye pleading as he tugged on Iruka's sleeve

"It will be fun, I promise!" He pulled Iruka's hand eagerly.

"I don't know Kakash-" He was cut off, Kakashi grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the booth easily.

"Have a little fun in life Sensei!" He pushed the hesitant Chunnin out of their secluded corner, letting him look at the once empty area that had become a makeshift dance floor. "Look around Iruka, nobody knows you, you'll never see any of them ever again, and if you do, who is going to care?"

Kakashi had leaned to speak into Iruka's ear, the hot air brushing hotly against the teachers ear. It bothered Iruka. Not in the way that it was uncomfortable, but the exact opposite, it actually made him chew his lip, and it was that realization that made him uncomfortable.

Kakashi took that opportunity to pull the thinking Chunnin to the dance floor. Contrary to Kakashi's earlier thoughts, Iruka was actually a good dancer. He had assumed that Iruka was to high strung and … goody to dance like he was. Kakashi had to resist the urge to pull the dancing teacher to him. He wanted to touch the teacher, feel their bodies dance together, but it was to soon. He didn't want to scare the teacher away.

After a few too many drinks, Kakashi and Iruka exited the bar, Iruka, unused to drinking heavily, was in for a nasty hangover. Kakashi on the other hand was far from drunk, and very amused watching the stumbling, speech slurring, Iruka. The trip home was a lot slower than the way there, Kakashi often forcing Iruka jump on his back so they could run a distance to speed up the trip.

When they arrived back at Iruka's house, Iruka gave Kakashi his key, understanding he was far too drunk to be stumbling with locks. Kakashi helped the Chunnin to his room, removing his shoes and headband, making sure the teacher was tucked in before taking his shoes back to the front door.

When Kakashi returned, Iruka had the covers pulled up under his chin a small smile gracing his lips. Kakashi leaned over, without thinking, and kissed the smaller man on the forehead sweetly before standing up.

"That was nice Kakashi-san." Iruka mumbled without opening his eyes.

Damn, caught in the act! Kakashi only hoped Iruka would not remember this in the morning. He made sure to get Iruka a glass of water and a few Tylenol, setting them on the side table before leaving the house and replacing his traps.

* * *

><p>Beta'ed by the wonderful xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx (www. fanfiction. netu/2483916/)

Oh boy! That was a much longer chapter.  
>I just wrote the first kiss... it's a few chapters away. But I promised myself I wouldn't rush into things. more story less smut.<p>

If you do by any chance need some smut, you should look at my other stories. They are smut-tastic. *pimpin my other stories*


	5. Less Damage

Just so you wonderful people know, the previous chapters have been edited and they sound much nicer now!

* * *

><p>When Iruka awoke the next morning his head ached, his temples pounding, and his stomach didn't seem to agree with it's self. They were the three obvious signs of a hangover, how wonderful. Not wanting to get up just yet he rolled over and let his eye's crack open. He noticed a cup on his dresser and slowly lifted his head to inspect it further. The cup was filled with what he assumed was water, and two Tylenol pills were sitting beside it. Obviously Kakashi had left him some hangover cure.<p>

He sighed and pushed himself the rest of the way up, taking the Tylenol swiftly and drained the cup. He laid back down, shoving the covers off his body and trying to remember the previous night. He remembered going out with Kakashi well enough, but after the silver haired man had asked him to dance… After that the memories of the night became much more uncertain. There was lots of dancing, some more beer, a tray of shots that Iruka, for the life of him, could figure out how many of those shots, he himself, had drank.

He remembered a strange vibe between the both of them, Iruka felt himself reaching out to dance with the man, then playing it off like that was just a dance move after realizing what he was doing. He remembered the long trip home, Kakashi often picking him up to speed up the journey, and Kakashi had kissed him. On the forehead actually, but it was still a kiss, and in his intoxication, Iruka had very much enjoyed the action, and had voiced such opinions. But why had Kakashi done something like that? Brotherly affection? He would need to question the Jounin later. Right now, he needed to take more Tylenol and pretend he wasn't hung over for his students.

Iruka's day at the academy was less than pleasant, as usual a vase of lilies was on his desk, a romantic note stuck somewhere in the bouquet, and the children, curious as ever, were trying to find out who his admirer was. More than once the man had excused himself to empty the contents of his stomach into the nearest porcelain throne. The usual yells and loudness of the class to much for the poor man to handle that morning, but by lunch the hangover had passed, and Iruka once more returned to his strict but loving sensei self.

After the last bell had rang, and the children had ran home to their moms and dads, Iruka made his way over to the window. He pulled it open and leaned outside.  
>"To what do I owe the honour of your presence Kakashi-san?" He yelled up to the tree. The silver haired man had taken up residence in the tree sometime after two o'clock and had sat patiently, hardly moving, until Iruka opened the window. Obviously he had learned his lesson from the last time.<p>

Kakashi swung off a branch and plunked rather gracefully onto the windowsill.  
>"I was wondering how you were feeling today. Last night you were rather … intoxicated." His eyes made their odd upside down U smile and Iruka turned around and moved back into the room, tucking in chairs and gathering papers.<p>

"I'm alright now I suppose. This morning was a rather unpleasant one though." He frowned recalling the nausea he felt after trying to eat his usual breakfast of toast.

"I'll try not to get you to drunk next time." Kakashi spoke as he moved into the room, casually strolling towards the teacher.

"Next time?" Iruka asked as he stopped , and then looked over at the Jounin suspiciously.

"You will allow me a next time, won't you?" He said as he leaned against Iruka's desk. "I promise to do less damage."

Iruka picked up his pile of papers and shuffled them into a drawer in his desk. It looked more sturdy than the others, and also had a lock, which Iruka made sure was tripped. "Well I've got to close at the missions office as usual, but if your still interested in another night out I would be more than happy to accompany you." Iruka could see the sparkle in Kakashi's solitary eye after he registered Iruka's words. It made Iruka smile, knowing that he caused the normally bored and indifferent Jounin such emotions.

"I'll see you at eight Sensei." And with that Kakashi turned and strode out of the classroom, looking a little smug with a hit of arrogance.

Iruka realized he still hadn't asked Kakashi about his strange actions the previous night; maybe it was best not to ask. If Kakashi never mentioned anything, it didn't mean anything. Iruka was having a hard time convincing himself of this.

"See you later Iruka-sensei!" Raido waved absently behind him as he exited the missions room, leaving Iruka alone.

Seconds later Kakashi appeared, leaning on the door frame casually, just as Iruka had expected. "Ready to go Sensei?" He asked as he pushed off the door frame and helped Iruka straighten chairs.

"Am I allowed to go home first?" The jingle of keys caught Kakashi's attention.

"Well of course." He answered, looking around to see Iruka standing by the door waiting for him. The walk home was nice, Iruka occasionally brushing shoulders with Kakashi, seemingly used to being in the man's presence. This make Kakashi excited, and more hopeful than usual.

"What do you have planned for us tonight Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked from the open bedroom door.

"Well it's a surprise Iruka-kun." Kakashi smirked, leaning more comfortably into the couch as he waited for Iruka's reaction.

"Iruka-kun! I told you never to call me that!" Came a startled reply, and was followed by a very unhappy looking Chunin.

The first thing Kakashi noticed was not the scowl on Iruka's face, nor the light blush that tinted his cheeks. It was the fact the Chunin was holding his shirt; clenched in his fists as he stared down the copy-nin.

"I do not appreciate that Kakashi-san." His scowl had no affect on the otherwise distracted man, and Kakashi was to surprised to hide his wandering eye. The Chunin was wonderfully sculpted. Not really muscled, or flabby. Just the tanned expanse of a fit man in his late 20's, a faint line of dark hair descending from his bellybutton. "Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi was snapped from his thoughts by a rather angry Iruka. "I'll try not to use that name with you any further Iruka-Sensei." He hoped that was enough to cover his gawking.

"Why were you ignoring me Kakashi-san?" The Chunin had pulled the light blue shirt over his head by this point, covering his honey skin from Kakashi's hungry gaze.

"I was deep in thought." Iruka sighed in frustration before returning to his room momentarily. Kakashi was surprised at how quickly he had become enthralled in Iruka's body. It took all his years of expertise to stop his thoughts from traveling down the Chunin's body to what still remained a mystery from Kakashi. To much imagination was often dangerous.

When Iruka returned to the living area he and Kakashi exited the house; Iruka acting like all that had never happened, and Kakashi was glad for it. Kakashi picked up on an earlier conversation about Naruto. It was easy to distract the man with conversation. Usually Iruka was one to listen, not to talk, but Kakashi would mention something, and spark a memory from the depths of Iruka's mind. Things he had previously forgotten, or would have never brought up, say for the little spark of memory on Kakashi's part.

Kakashi realized he truly did enjoy listening to Iruka. A story about something one of his students did, something Iruka did as a child, the ridiculous reports handed in to him, something he saw one day and blew his mind. It seemed as if Iruka was an endless well of stories, and for once, Kakashi could listen, but also actively participate, occasionally chiming in with a similar experience or memory.

"Before I could even see what was going on the Hokoge had the kid scrubbing the marks off the desk. I'm not even sure he had to speak. It was mind boggling!" Iruka was so loud and excited when he told stories. The usually calm man got louder as he told the story, his excitement getting the better of him.

Kakashi laughed genuinely before he stopped, his hand shooting out to grab Iruka's arm, stopping him from walking away. "We're here."

Iruka looked up at the sign to the store, it read _Paper and Quill_. "A book store?" Iruka questioned as Kakashi opened the door and motioned Iruka in first. It was a small store, mostly filled with used books, and Iruka smiled softly as he realized Kakashi was very observant. Iruka usually only bought used books, as long as the condition was fairly decent, a used book was much cheaper.

"You should see the upstairs." Kakashi spoke, in Iruka's opinion, a little to close to his ear. The hot gust making Iruka stiffen before Kakashi pulled eagerly on his sleeve, drawing him up the staircase in the back.

The upstairs was by far the best thing Iruka had ever seen in his book buying days. The entire floor was dedicated to romance. Straight love, boy love, girl love, erotica, normal romance … it was so wonderful.

Kakashi watched from a stool as Iruka rummaged around the shelves, oohing and awing at different series, telling Kakashi how this book made him so angry he couldn't finish it, and that one made him cry manly tears of sadness. By the time Iruka had looked threw his share, he had a large stack amounting to around 25 books.

"Kami… I'll have reading Material for…. Weeks!" Iruka spoke excitedly as he and Kakashi carried the books down the stairs to the check out counter. "I don't know how I've never seen this place. Thank you so much Kakashi-san!"

"It's my pleasure I assure you Iruka-sensei."

As much as Iruka protested, Kakashi would not allow him to pay for his books. Iruka pouted, got angry, everything short of a temper tantrum. Kakashi ended up creating a clone, which proceeded to help him out of the store, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, literally kicking and screaming. Iruka pouted the entire way back to his house, Kakashi helping to carry half the pile of books, watching Iruka intently as his pout faltered, then came back in full force. "Don't be angry at me Iruka-sensei. I was just being nice …"

"Yes I know." Kakashi could see the contemplative look on the teachers face. He loved that Iruka could be so easy to read, all his emotions clearly showed on his face, yet if he wanted to, he could just as easily hide those feelings. "Would you like to stay at my place … For a drink, Kakashi-san?" He said it cutely, not looking at the other, clearly avoiding his gaze.

How could Kakashi deny that request? "I'd love to Iruka-sensei." He could see the smaller man smile as they continued walking, a non-awkward silence coming over them as they walked closely.

"Just set the books down by the side of the couch, I'll sort them tomorrow." Iruka spoke, taking his own books up the stairs. Kakashi did as he was instructed, taking a seat on the comfy couch. When Iruka returned he smiled at Kakashi and ushered him to the kitchen.  
>"What did you mean by 'sort them out' Iruka-kun?" Kakashi asked, pulling out a chair and taking a seat at the table. A cupboard door slammed shut, and Iruka glared at Kakashi.<br>"What is it with you and calling me such names!" he seemed quite angry.  
>"It's like a nick-name Iruka-sensei. It means I like you enough to tease you." Iruka was pretty sure that if he could see the mans face, he would be smirking.<br>"Well…" He turned, looking threw a cabinet. "At least don't call me by that name in public." Iruka turned around with 2 glasses and a bottle of sake.

"I did ask you over for a drink Kakashi-san." Kakashi was almost surprised when he looked up to a devious smirk on his dear Iruka-kun's face.

* * *

><p>Beta'ed once again by xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx (www. fanfiction. netu/2483916/)

Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Preferences

Sorry this took so long!

* * *

><p>"I did ask you over for a drink Kakashi-san." The teacher almost smirked, teasing Kakashi by waving the bottle in front of the mans face.<p>

"And it would be rude to decline." Kakashi watched as Iruka poured two small cups of the high quality sake. Obviously the man had survived a terrible day. "Not a good day with the kids?" Kakashi asked taking a cup and setting it on the coffee table.

"It was… tough. Being hungover and all." Iruka mad a face before drinking a good measure of sake.

"It's a wonder you don't show up drunk to class every day Iruka-Kun. I certainly would." Both men shared a laugh as the conversation began to deepen.

Kakashi would have been lying if he said he wasn't surprised that Iruka never tried to peak at his face. Every time Kakashi would lean over to the table to grab his cup, Iruka would suddenly become _very_ interested in his hands, or the cup he was holding. It made him a little happy that Iruka never pushed to see his face.

He wasn't sure what had happened, they had started off the night with Iruka on his chair, and Kakashi in his spot on the couch, both of them casually drinking the sake Iruka had brought out. At some point, Iruka had left his chair, and had taken a seat beside Kakashi to better tell one of his wonderful stories. Now, Iruka was inches away from him, excitedly telling Kakashi about one of his childhood friends. When had he gotten so close? The man was obviously crossing the thresh hold between tipsy and drunk, every once and a while a word would slur, or he would have to pause while his brain searched for the right word. Even Kakashi himself was feeling the effects.

"Kami that was such a nice day." The teacher spoke, his head lowering until his forehead was pressed to Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi froze. Having Iruka in such a position, and being not entirely sober himself, Kakashi felt maybe this was a little to dangerous. He could smell the teacher, yes there was the strong scent of sake, but under that was something uniquely Iruka. He could feel the teachers chest rising and falling in shallow breaths, the slight tickle of hair as some of Iruka's silky strands escaped the confines of the hair tie, the way his hand twitched against the fabric of the couch. It was to much for Kakashi.

"I-Iruka-sensei, this is … dangerous …" He spoke quietly, as if all hell would break loose if he spoke to loudly. (Broke)

"Hmm?" Iruka turned his head slightly, so it still rested on Kakashi's shoulder, but now he could look Kakashi in eye, his big brown eyes, slightly glazed and staring into Kakashi's one grey eye with such innocence to his current position.

Out of sheer will power, he forced himself not encircle the drunk Chunin in his arms, not to bite the ear that was oh so close to his mouth, covered or not. | Kakashi turned his head, taking the temptation away from himself, and his eyes landed on the tower of books at the end of the couch. "What did you mean by sorting your books earlier." He spoke, his voice a little wobbly.

Iruka lifted his head from Kakashi's shoulder, his slightly glossy eyes looking around the room as his impaired brain registered the question. "Oh!" Iruka almost yelled, jumping off the couch. "I'll show you!" He went to the end of the couch to grab some of the tower of books, still sober enough to grab the books and hold them without falling. Kakashi was impressed. "It's upstairs, can you help me bring these Kakashi-san?" His eyes pleaded for Kakashi to agree.

Of course Kakashi agreed, bending over and taking the rest of the pile, following his wonderful little Sensei to the stairs. He smiled under his mask when he realized Iruka had aldready given him a nick name, weather he had realized it or not. "Are you sure you can handle the stairs Sensei?"

"I'm not that drunk yet Kakashi-san."

When Iruka opened the door to the room adjacent to his bedroom, Kakashi saw something he really did not expect to see; a library. The room was filled with floor to ceiling bookshelves, and most of those shelves were full. Some of the shelves had awards, or pictures of Iruka's family, but the sheer amount of novels shocked the Jounin. "Wow …" that was all Kakashi could manage as he placed the books with the other pile Iruka had brought up earlier.

"Yea, it's kind of cool huh?" Iruka walked around the room, his footsteps making a small padding noise as he walked.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many books all in one place, a place that wasn't a book store or library of course."

"My parents started it. I guess I got my love of reading from them …"

"It's a wonderful place." Kakashi spoke as Iruka took a seat on the floor. Kakashi followed suit, leaning against one of the book shelves as Iruka began speaking again.

Over the course of the story, Kakashi could see and hear the alcohol taking affect on the teacher. By the time Iruka finished, Kakashi was sure he was in for another hangover, however slight it would be.

"Kakashi-san, what is the time? I can't see the clock well enough." Kakashi liked that Iruka knew when he was drunk, and seemed to have no problem asking for help when he was unable to do something.

"It's three forty-two am Sensei; would you like to go to sleep?" Although Kakashi didn't exactly want to leave Iruka's presence, he knew it was late and Iruka did need his sleep, weekend or not.

"Actually… a nap does sound nice Kakashi-san." Iruka was also a little disappointed, but sleep was a necessity of life, and so when Kakashi offered a hand to help Iruka up, he took it.

Iruka walked Kakashi to the door, or maybe it was Kakashi who walked them both to the door, assisting the Chunin down the stairs and to the door. "I'll se you tomorrow Iruka-kun." Kakashi was delighted as Iruka's expressive face scowled at the name, then smiled and chuckled a little. Kakashi left the teachers side, stepping to the other side of the door thresh hold.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Kakashi-san. And thank you very much for the books." A small blush tinted the Chunin's face after the statement, and just as Kakashi was about to respond, Iruka shot forwards, faster than Kakashi thought the drunken man was capable of, and grabbed his face. A hand on either cheek as Iruka pulled Kakashi's head down and placed a chaste kiss on his clothed lips.

It was over in seconds, Iruka pulling away and saying his goodnights before he closed the door on the frozen Kakashi. What had just happened there … It took a few minutes before Kakashi could move again, his mind in turmoil about that nights events.

Iruka slept soundly that night, tucking himself into bed and sleeping late into the next morning.

Kakashi on the other had got no sleep. Why had Iruka done that? Being drunk didn't make people do things differently, or change their thoughts, it just acted as a sort of truth serum, make you more open to the truth. Did Iruka feel for the other man, or was it just a drunken version of brotherly love?

Iruka loved the weekend. Two days that were purely his own. No Kids to watch, no mission room shifts, he could laze all day if he wanted. Never getting dressed, walking around his house in nothing but his boxers, drinking tea and reading his novels. Unfortunately for Iurka, today was not one of those days. A ringing of the doorbell had him slipping into some pats and running down the stairs for answer the door.

"Good morning Iruka-kun!" Came the cheery reply from Kakashi.

Iruka almost slammed the door in Kakashi's face right there. It was to early in the afternoon to start thinking about the events of last night. Iruka had hoped he would be able to avoid such thoughts the entire day, thus why just moments ago his nose had been buried in a very good book. "To what do I owe the honor Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi was delighted in the fact Iruka didn't mention his nick name, not even a scoff. "I was thinking we could go for a walk on this fine day." The man seemed almost … excited, happy. Different from his usual air of indifference.

"Well Kakashi-san … I suppose that would be ok. Let me get dressed properly then; make yourself comfortable." He gestured the man inside, and Kakashi took his usual seat on the couch while Iruka got dressed.

When the Chunin made his way down stairs, Kakashi became more nervous. Would Iruka remember what happened the previous night? Would he bring it up in conversation? How would Kakashi answer his questions. Would he have to confess to Iruka so soon?

"Ready Kakashi-san?" The man nodded, getting up and waiting outside the door for the man before they left.

The walk was nice, Kakashi leading Iruka and himself through some of the nice forested area of the town, through the parks, and around a splash zone where little kids played in sprinklers and water spouts set up by the town.

They talked about everything, nothing of any real importance, just talked for the sake of talking. Both men thoroughly enjoyed the easygoing conversations they had, but Iruka was to curious now. Earlier he had been staving off the thoughts and memories of last night. Now with nothing to occupy his mind but Kakashi, the memories were crashing like raging waves into his mind. "Kakashi … last night-" He didn't know how to continue.

"Maybe we should go else where for this conversation …" Kakashi lead them further in to a near by forested area, sitting down on a fallen log wand waiting for Iruka to continue.

"Last night … I kissed. You."

Oh Kami … the way Iruka started the sentence made Kakashi nervous.

"I don't… I don't know why Kakashi, and I'm sorry if I've caused you any turmoil."

Well it was to fucking late for that. Hmm.

"But what is bothering me more," He continued, looking into his hands as he nervously fidgeted. "I had … I had leaned against you, and you … you had said something about that being dangerous." He looked up at Kakashi, his eyes wide and pleading. "What did you mean?"

Great, one of the worst possible questions Iruka could have asked. He waited a few moments, carefully choosing his words before he responded. "You see… the thing about me Iruka-sensei…" It was Kakashi's turn to fidget, his hand coming up and awkwardly grabbing the back of his head, his knee moving up and down tapping his heel on the ground. "We were both drunk Sensei … and I Uhh …" Kakashi wasn't used to stuttering, and Iruka thought that when Kakashi was like this, nervous and fidgety, he looked almost … vulnerable. "You see Iruka-sensei, I well … I prefer males … to females usually. And with us both drunk and you …"

Iruka realized what Kakashi was saying before he had time to finish, the Chunin jumping up and giving a slight bow before Kakashi. "Kakashi-san I didn't know. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward or … oh Kami I am so sorry." Iruka continued to stutter out apologies as Kakashi looked down and continued to scratch the back of his head.

"Maa It's ok Sensei … but your not …scared? Alarmed?" This was his biggest fear, more than Iruka not returning his feelings, it was that the smaller man would not accept that Kakashi more often than not liked to share his bed with males.

"No. No Kakashi-san, It doesn't bother me at all. Uhh … to each his own. Right?"

Kakashi nodded, standing up and beginning to walk back to the path, signalling that this conversation was over. Iruka picked up on an earlier conversation, trying to ease the tension that he had created. The rest of his afternoon was still spent with Kakashi, chatting away like usual. They stopped into a local bar and had a few drinks before Kakashi walked Iruka home.

On their way, the men passed the flower store that Ino's family owned, Iruka ask Kakashi to stop by so he could look at the flowers. He chatted casualy with Ino about some of the new in season flowers, how she was doing and other such things. Kakashi looked around awkwardly, hoping this wouldn't allow Iruka to catch on. Ino's family store was the only one in the whole of Kohona that had a constant supply of lilies out of season.

Iruka finished his chat with Ino and eventually the both of them left, a pleasant silence came over them as Kakashi walked Iruka back to his home. "Kakashi-san … I- I'm really sorry … about all that-."

"Don't worry Iruka-kun." He smiled as the teachers worried expression turned to a scowl. "It's all ok. So just don't… go spreading any of this around… you know?"

Iruka nodded, saying his goodnights before he went inside, leaving Kakashi to his own devices.

Kakashi began his walk back home, kicking the ground with his feet as he went. So now Iruka knew. He wasn't disgusted. He seemed perfectly ok with it actually. It gave Kakashi hope. Kakashi's musings were interrupted by a poof, and a surge of chakra, two ANBU agents appearing behind him.

"The Hokage has a mission for you."

Another poof, and they had gone. So much for spending his entire weekend with Iruka.

* * *

><p>Whoa!<p>

I thank ActuallyNevis, he has been wonderfull for my wirting brain and keeping me on my toes!

Beta'ed once again by xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx (www. fanfiction. net/u/2483916/)

Majestic Moose out!


	7. Kakashi

Sorry for taking so long guys!  
>I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!<p>

* * *

><p>Iruka smiled to himself as he walked to his library taking out his new book. Somehow Iruka had managed to hide the book from Kakashi's sight as he picked it out and put it into his pile the other day. The possibility of his secret admirer being male had made Iruka curious, and that wonderful day at the book store with Kakashi had given him the opportunity to sedate that curiosity. He had picked up just one book out of the boy love section, and it made Iruka nervous how much he actually enjoyed the story. How the two characters had fought against tradition and parents in order to be together. The sex scenes were pleasantly exciting as well, something else Iruka did not except.<p>

He moved to his bed, pulling the covers up over his legs and leaning against the backboard, his lamp pointed at his book as Iruka proceeded to pass out, book in hand.

Kakashi sighed as he untrapped Iruka's living room window, slipping in silently and walking to Iruka's room. The Chunin had fallen asleep reading again. Kakashi smiled to himself, quietly taking the book from Iruka's lap, and pulling the man into a more comfortable sleeping position. Kakashi was about to turn the light off when he noticed the book Iruka was reading.

Kakashi did a double take, making sure he really saw the title correctly. He had read this one before, and it wasn't your average romance novel. It was a gay romance. Why was Iruka reading this? Kakashi could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest. Iruka was … interested in men? He could feel hope springing up inside him for the second time that day. It made Kakashi curious about Iruka's sexual preferences. It gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, Iruka wasn't as straight as he first thought.

He held in a sigh as he wrote Iruka a romantic note, trying his hardest not to use any lines from Icha Icha Paradise, sticking the Kunai in the wall and leaving the house. He reset the traps on the living room window before checking his equipment and running off. It was going to be a long weekend.

Iruka woke up in the morning, looking around and realizing he had passed out reading last night. He smiled, feeling the blankets tucked up under his chin and around his shoulders. He had been visited again last night. He sat up, a tad excited, knowing he would be receiving one of the his admires notes. And there it was, stuck to the wall with that damned Kunai.

He rolled out of bed, absently scratching his hip.

Dear Iruka,

I pray to Kami that if I can ever be with you, I won't ask for heaven.

Iruka could feel his insides melting at the comment. He noticed scribbles on the back, turning it over and finding more written on the back.

That's a good book your reading, just wait till you get to chapter twenty-four.

Chapter twenty-four hmm … he must have been correct in thinking his admirer was a man.

Although Iruka's day had started off wonderfully, Kakashi was nowhere to be found, and never came to visit Iruka like he had said. That was one of his problems with Kakashi. The man was totally unpredictable, one day he was here, the next he was gone. Iruka never knew what to expect.

Fortunately for the brunette, it gave him time to finish that book he was reading, and the chance to finish his lazy weekend; roaming his house in nothing but boxers, reading books and doing absolutely nothing. His admirer was right, chapter twenty-four was by far the best chapter of the book, the perfect mix of romance and smut. His admirer had good taste in books. Unlike Kakashi and his Icha Icha paradise.

Iruka's Sunday had been an enjoyable one, doing nothing but reading and laying in bed. Now it was Monday morning, he rolled out of bed and started his routine, clothes, teeth brushing, breakfast, school.

Iruka had decided to go in a little early today, he had spent all Saturday with Kakashi, and Sunday reading and being lazy, so he had no lesson plans actually written up. When he entered the classroom he was looking down, shuffling books and coffee as he shifted the keys back into his pocket. That was when he realized he was not alone. He looked up and saw Shikamaru, holding a vase of lilies in his hand, frozen in shock.

Shikamaru was his secret admirer? That couldn't be! But the facts were strongly against that thought as he looked back and forth from the vase of lilies, the kind he received every weekday from his secret admirer, and of course the fact he was shocked frozen from being caught.

"Sh-shikamaru-chan?" They were both thinking the same thoughts, that this was unbelievable. Iruka's mind was in turmoil right now. Shikamaru was the first to move, walking forwards and handing Iruka the vase.

"Uh … here Iruka-sensei … these are for you …" Iruka took the vase from Shikamaru, still to shocked to say anything. "These aren't from me Sensei … you know me, to troublesome …" he shrugged his shoulders, slouching and leaning against Iruka's desk.

Iruka could feel most of the tension melt away, his breath returning to normal, allowing him to tae a deep calming breath. "Then… who?"

"Maa, Ino has been making me run these flowers for her for weeks. She gives me free flowers, so I owe her." Another shrug from the lazy genin.

So Ino was his secret admirer? How could that be? He was certain his admirer was a man. He was so confused. Shikamaru pulled him from his thoughts as the indifferent boy spoke again.

"Can I go now Iruka-sensei?"

"Oh… yes. Of course, thank you for bringing them." Shikamaru nodded, a small smile on his face before jumping out the window, leaving the same way he entered.

Iruka had his class doing silent studies all day, giving him a subject to research and books and scrolls to use as sources. He wanted the day to think. His mind was so shaken from today's incident he didn't feel he could properly reign in his class if they got out of hand. He had been so full of thoughts and confusion he had forgot about the note. Now he turned the vase around, locating the plastic stick and note.

_If love only had wings,_

_I would soar the sky up high_

_just you and I_

_with our love that'll never die._

God, the man knew how to make him melt.

The day went smoothly, the children were bored, but silent and well behaved, leaving the classroom quietly. Iruka left his classroom quickly, locking up and heading straight to The Yamanaka family flower store.

"Ino-chan … I need some answers!" Iruka spoke desperately as he entered the store, panting and out of breath.

"Answers to what Iruka-sensei?" She smiled brightly.

"The lilies… I need to know." He watched as her smile slide off her face, only to be replaced by a frown. She turned her head, not able to look at Iruka. "I caught Shikamaru-chan today… I need to know."

"Iruka-sensei… you know I can't do that. It would be a betrayal of trust…" Of course, his admirer would want secrecy. That didn't mean he would let it happen. He _needed_ to know.

Ino sighed and went into the back for a moment, coming back with a kunai holster. "This is all I can give you Sensei … I hope it helps." She smiled and went into the back closing the door, making it very clear that was the end of the conversation.

Iruka walked home with the Kunai holster in his hand. What did it mean? He opened his doors, heading straight to his library, his sanctuary. He looked over the holster, nothing strange or different, it was the standard Jounin holster. Point number one. His secret admirer was a Jounin, and right now that Jounin was missing his holster right now. When he opened the latch he realized that one kunai was missing. It must have been the kunai on his desk right now. They all had red rope around the small handles, fancy for a Jounin.

Iruka let the holster fall to the ground. This was nothing. It could be any of the Jounin in the village for all he knew. Iruka looked down, frustrated, and noticed something etched into the leather interior of the holster. "Beneath the underneath." The truth hit Iruka like a 90 pound anvil falling on his head, like some kind of cartoon character.

Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Beta'ed once again by xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx (www. fanfiction. netu/2483916/)

Majestic Moose out!


	8. Keep Up

There may not be an update for a while after this. I want to make sure the story is perfect for you wonderful people!

* * *

><p>Iruka sat on the floor of his classroom, angrily scrubbing the dirtied kunai and shrunken from todays exercise, he was slowly teaching the children to take care of their own weapons; unfortunately, they did a terrible job, and poor Iruka was stuck after school hours scrubbing furiously so they could be used again another day.<p>

The reason the weapons were undergoing such a furious cleaning was the fact that after Kakashi had shocked the poor man with his sexual preference, he had up and left! And just a day after that, Iruka had realized that there was only one man that could have been writing those notes, and kept sending him those flowers. The Kunai that was stuck in his wall could only belong to one person … and the man had up and disappeared!

There had been a promise of another day out and about, but Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Over the next two weeks, Iruka, nor anyone else in the entire town, had seen Kakashi, or known about his where abouts. Was he running away from Iruka and the situation he had created? Was it that Kakashi couldn't stand to be around Iruka any longer? These thoughts only made Iruka scrub harder.

And Kakashi didn't just leave. He left Iruka with far to many thoughts to sort out on his own. Iruka's number one question, _why?_

Why was Kakashi doing this. Why would he leave him flowers, those romantic notes? Looking back, it made sense, Kakashi wanting to spend time with him just slightly after his secret admirer appeared. But why?

Kakashi was a lone wolf. He often told others he needed no friends, no lover. He was known for his one night stands, and his amazing stories about sneaking out of windows and other odd places before his lovers woke up. Why would such a man want to woo Iruka? Did Kakashi only want sex?

Thinking about it only made Iruka more confused. Did Kakashi only do those things to keep up his reputation? If he was being truthful about being gay then…

Iruka threw one of the clean Kunai towards the other end of the room. "Dammit" He spoke to himself quietly before getting up to get the Kunai.

Kakashi had been on his mission for a long time. He was unsure of how long, the time never mattered for him on a mission, just getting threw with the least amount of damage. He checked in with the Hokoge first, giving an oral report before making his way home as quickly as possible. It had been so long since he had seen Iruka, and right now, he wanted nothing more than to embrace the man.

He showered quickly, picking out some civilian clothes before seeking out the teacher. He wasn't at the missions room, nor was he at home. School had ended hours ago. Kakashi was frustrated. It had been a long time since he had feared death, but during this mission the fact the he might die without getting to say a real goodbye to the beautiful man, or not tell him how he really felt. The mission had felt like an eternity, and all he wanted right now was Iruka.

He tried the school, the only place the teacher could possibly be, even if school had ended hours ago. And there he was, sitting on the floor looking generally displeased with the small weapon in his hands. Kakashi opened the window quietly, slipping threw and walking slowly towards the teacher. "Maa Sensei need some help?" he spoke quietly.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka almost jumped up, the Kunai in his hand dropping to the floor. So many expressions danced across the mans face before settling on anger, oh boy.  
>"Kakashi-san … so nice of you to finally <em>grace me with your presence.<em>" the last part of the sentence was said with such anger, and sarcasm, that Kakashi took a step back.

"Iruka … Iruka I'm sorry. I got called away on a mission…" He sat down and took a Shrurikin from the pile of dirty weapons, taking a spare rag from his pocket and helping Iruka.

Iruka noticed two things in that statement. One, how easy it was that time for Kakashi to apologize. Usually the man did every thing in his power to avoid giving apologies. And the fact that Kakashi had apologized without any hesitation, said something about how the man really felt. And secondly, was the lack of honorifics.

"Really Iruka-sensei. I had a mission … you know how these things go …"

Iruka smiled, all anger seemly melting away. "If you help me finish these up we can go out for a drink Kakashi-san."

They cleaned the weapons in silence. Neither man knowing how to continue. Kakashi, wondering how he was going to work his confession into conversation, and Iruka wondering how to bring up his knowledge of his secret admirer.

They were down to the last two kunai, Kakashi finishing his first and put it down. It was now or never for Kakashi. As Iruka finished his last Kunai, Kakashi spoke up. "Iruka-sensei. I need you to listen to me … really listen." He sighed looking at his hands. Iruka put the weapon down, his eyes fixed on Kakashi, waiting for him. "Iruka-sensei, I like you." He fidgeted around while he searched for more words. "I really like you Iruka. So much that I actually want a real relationship, and not just a one night lover. And I need you to know." He finished quietly, looking up to Iruka for the first time since saying those dangerous words.

Iruka was frozen from the shock. Kakashi … liked him. The lone wolf, no needing friends, heart of stone Hatake Kakashi liked _him_. Not just wanting to have sex with him, wanting to _be _with him. How was he _supposed_ to act?

"Please Sensei… say something?"

Please? The man was begging now? "Kakashi-san I don't… I don't know… what to say."

Kakashi felt those words like the weight of the world, crushing his entire being. "Well… I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you Sensei." Oh sarcasm. Kakashi's best security blanket, Protecting him from pain. But it wasn't enough, the fact that the thought of crying even crossed his mind, spoke of just how terribly this hurt him. Kakashi stood up, walking a few steps away from Iruka, trying to hide his pain.

He heard Iruka stand from behind him, taking the same couple of steps till he could feel the man almost right behind him. "It's not that I'm not Interested Kakashi-san..." Iruka's voice was so low Kakashi almost didn't hear the sentence.

"Well… then what is it Iruka!" Kakashi turned around quickly and stepped towards the teacher, hope springing back up inside him.

Iruka took a few steps backwards, nervous, almost scared by what was happening, Kakashi matching his every step, like a dance unknown to either. Kakashi backed Iruka right up against the cupboard, one arm flat against the cupboard, right beside Iruka's head.

"Then what's holding you back Iruka." The man looked down, not wanting to look Kakashi in the eye. "Iruka, you said you were interested-"

Iruka cut him off. "Shut up you oaf. Let me think."

"What's there to think about? You either like me or you don't. That's It!"

Iruka sighed, finally looking up at Kakashi. "It's not that I'm not interested in… what ever _this_ will become… I just… your incredibly frustrating Kakashi." The teacher grunted in frustration.

"What do you mean you can't-" He was interrupted once again.

"See! Your just so… One minute your cool and indifferent, the next your agitated. You can be completely serious and intelligent one moment, then switch to childish and adorable the next… I'm just not sure I'll be able to keep up with you." Iruka looked away again, and Kakashi was speechless. "I just don't want to be left behind…"

Kakashi felt himself smile. There was hope. He used the hand not on the cupboard and pulled Iruka's chin up so that he could look the man in the eye. "So… so we can… me and you?" Kakashi had never felt so lost of words, so out of control in his own brain. break

"let's just… take everything very… very slowly. And see how it goes. You're a man who likes to think on his feet, right Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi felt himself smile again. He leaned forwards slightly and kissed the trapped Chunin. His mask was up, be he could still feel the warmth of Iruka threw the cloth.

And he wanted more.

"Close your eyes Iruka-kun." And Iruka did. Without a second of thought, the teachers eyes slid shut, slightly nervous about what he knew was about to happen. Kakashi smiled, the hand on Iruka's chin leaving and pulling his mask down his face.

Having Iruka in front of him, eyes closed, practically waiting for him was one of the best sights he'd ever seen. Kakashi wasted no time taking what he had been waiting for, leaning forwards and crushing his lips to Iruka's soft ones.

Both of the men felt the electric shock of the kiss, Kakashi stepped forwards, pressing his body against Iruka's, as the teachers hands surrendered and wrapped around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi's tongue pushed past Iruka's meagre defences, his tongue desperately coaxing Iruka's own into reciprocating the action.

Iruka had never felt so taken in his life. The way Kakashi was pressed up against him, the dominating edge; and the fact he was blind to it all, made it that much better. Iruka knew that Kakashi had a reputation as a ladies man but really, the man could fucking _kiss_. Iruka would be perfectly fine kissing Kakashi for the rest of his life.

There was a quick intake of breath as Kakashi's free hand found Iruka's hips, the fingers finding their way underneath clothing, Kakashi's cold fingers resting against the skin on his hip. Iruka wasn't sure what to make of the kiss. He knew he enjoyed it. Damn he was enjoying it more he thought he would, but ultimately Kakashi was a male, not that Iruka was a homophobe, he was just… unsure of how this would all turn out.

But then Kakashi was gone, pulling away. Iruka kept his eyes closed so Kakashi had time to pull his mask up. Both were breathing raggedly, something Iruka was a tad excited about.

"You can open them Iruka-kun." Iruka opened his eyes, the faintest bit of blush could be seen in Kakashi's face, Iruka was sure he was also very flush as bit his lip. "Was that ok?" Kakashi asked curiously. He just nodded in reply, not having any words at this moment. Iruka could tell the man was smiling behind the mask.

"We're moving slowly right Iruka?" He leaned away from the teacher slightly. "Let me take you to dinner. A real date."

* * *

><p>OH MY GOSH! DATE! XD<br>I like this chapter.

Beta'ed once again by xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx (www. fanfiction. net/u/2483916/)

Majestic Moose out!


	9. A Date

Ok, Ok, I knwo it's beena while guys. Life, working 2 jobs 6 days a week takes a lot out of you.

I know this chapter is super short. but I've already got most of the next chapter written and I'm hoping to make it nice and looooong.

Also, The beta I had for this story has gone MIA, so if you are in the beta buisness gimme a shout!

On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>A real date. Iruka was pleased with that.<p>

Kakashi took him to a nice restaurant on the outskirts of the village. It was small, and Iruka wondered why Kakashi would take him all the way out here until he stepped inside. They had screened off tables. Each table was in it's own world, beautiful white screens, painted with life like pink cherry blossoms separating each dining group from the next. Perfect for Kakashi.

An old man smiled at the both of them and took them to their table. It was a traditional place, a shoe mat by the door, a low table, and tatami mats. The room was beautiful; on the insides, more fabulous paintings covered the walls. Once both men were seated, the old man dimmed the lights, and Kakashi and Iruka were left in a romantic ambiance.

"This is quite the place Kakashi-san." Iruka noted off handedly as he fidgeted with his hands.  
>"Mhmm, this way I can take my time with you. Eat slowly, enjoy conversation without being looked at, there's no downside." Iruka could tell Kakashi was smiling, and wished that the man wasn't so self conscience that he needed to cover his face like that.<p>

The door slid open slowly the man looking at the floor and waiting.  
>"What can I help you with this evening Hatake-san?"<br>"The usual Ryuki-san. Two of them, and some white wine as well." Kakashi spoke quietly and the man excused himself.

"You're a regular here hmm?" Iruka wasn't sure how to start the conversation, some how things had become so much more intimate. He had been alone with Kakashi before, but it was different now, they were… closer. Iruka shifted around trying to get comfortable on the tatami mat, something in his pocket poking into his thigh. He froze suddenly, realizing what it was.

Kakashi watched Iruka shift and blush, vaguely wondering why.  
>"Kakashi-san… I believe I have something of yours." He watch Iruka smile at him. That wonderful smile that made butterflies erupt in his stomach. He watched as Iruka shifted again and reached into his pocket. Placing his Kunai on the table.<p>

So Iruka knew, that saved a lot of explanations now. It certainly explained why Iruka was not surprised at his confession. Did it even matter? He had already admitted to Iruka he liked him. "I think this belongs to you Kakashi-san." Iruka spoke as he pushed the Kunai closer. Kakashi's hand rose to the Kunai, placing his hand on top of Iruka's looking at him sternly with his one grey eye.  
>"Ka-ka-shi." His hands pulled Iruka's from the Kunai, holding it in his larger ones, squeezing lightly.<br>"Just Kakashi." Iruka blushed, nodding slightly before Kakashi smirked under his mask, taking the kunai and slipping it into his extra holster.

The old man slid open the door. He always did it slowly, and Iruka had enough time to gasp and pull his hand away, his blush getting deeper as food was placed in front of him. Kakashi nodded, taking the wine from the old man and thanking him.

"So Kakashi… what is this?"  
>It seemed like that with just Iruka's actions, all the unsaid words had been understood, and the tension in the room had dissipated. The meal was Wafu Yukke, the best Iruka had tasted in a long time. The wine was wonderful, and after 2 glasses Iruka found himself getting a little tipsy, even with the meal filling his stomach.<p>

Their conversation had sparked after the food had been delivered, talking as they usually did, before all this happened. Diner had been finished, the old man coming back to take away the plates. Kakashi had hardly even paused, just continuing with his story, nodding to the man. Iruka smiled at Kakashi's enthusiasm. One side of his mouth inching up higher than the other, his eyes wrinkled just a little, and a small chuckle rumbling in his throat.

Then Kakashi was standing, jumping to the other side of the table and had Iruka pinned to the floor before the teacher had even realized he moved.  
>"Kakashi?" Iruka was shocked, a small tremble moving threw his body at Kakashi's speed and power.<br>"Close your eyes Iruka-kun." Kakashi whispered sensually into his ear. Iruka was not seduced. Frowning.  
>"Calling me names is not how you get what you want Kakashi." Iruka watched the smile in Kakashi's eyes and he leaned down again.<br>"Close your eyes for me _please_ Iruka." That was much better. How could Iruka deny him when he said please. Especially after the kiss earlier. Iruka had never felt anything so amazing in his life, and although he was unwilling to admit it. Kakashi had left him wanting more.

Iruka's eye's slid shut, his arms waiting patiently by his sides as he listened to the rustle of Kakashi's cloth. He responded almost immediately when he felt the warmth of Kakashi's lips on his own, his lips parting with no hesitation after Kakashi's tongue prodded at his lower lip, seeking entrance into Iruka's slick mouth. Iruka groaned as their tongues touched, Kakashi's tongue leading Iruka's in the kiss, directing him, showing him how it was done. And Iruka took direction very well, copying Kakashi's tongue, caressing it lightly before retreating back into his own mouth.

And then he was gone. Iruka let his eyes stay closed, laying on the floor, feeling the alcohol run threw him. He heard the old man coming back, and sat up, opening his eyes and seeing Kakashi, a sparkle in his eyes.  
>"Your just so tempting Iruka."<br>- - -

"Open the door Kakashi…" Iruka groaned swaying slightly as he turned and fumbled the keys to Kakashi's hands. "The key hole. It eludes my ever searching hands." Kakashi had a hard time stifling his chuckle, taking the key and opening the lock.  
>"And the traps Iruka-kun?" He watched Iruka scowl at the name.<br>"I should just let you try and watch you get caught." Iruka mumbled as he pushed Kakashi out of the way, a surge of chakra rushing threw the door, a little pop before Iruka opened the door and swayed in.

The two men had gone out for drinks at a local bar after the restaurant, and as much as Iruka insisted he needed no more alcohol, Kakashi could not help but to get his beautiful Chunin drunk. He loved the way Iruka flushed, and how vulnerable he was.

Iruka walked to the couch, plunking down and throwing his limbs in every which direction. Kakashi smirked, he had tired the Chunin out, taking him for drinks and keeping him up late into the morning. Kakashi sat on the couch beside Iruka, grabbing one of his hands and pulling him over, arranging Iruka like a rag doll. Now Iruka was on top of him, legs straddling his own as Kakashi smirked to himself. It was just to easy when Iruka was drunk.

"Kakashi... can you…" He wasn't sure what Iruka was getting at, with all his gesturing to his face, until he realized the teachers eyes were closed. He was just to shy to say what he wanted. And Kami that made Kakashi happy. He chuckled deeply, pulling the mask down under his chin and guiding Iruka's warm willing mouth to his own.

Kakashi loved the way Iruka moaned quietly when their tongues touched. Soft, and barely audible, but it was there, and Kakashi knew Iruka loved it too. He could feel Iruka's one hand on his shoulder bunch, fisting the material of his shirt, while the other played gently with the wisps of hair at the nape of his neck. For some one who didn't do a lot of kissing, Iruka sure could kiss.

Kakashi broke away, both men catching their breath as Iruka rested their foreheads together, making sure he didn't open his eyes.  
>"Kakashi… about the mask-" If Iruka had opened his eyes, he could have seen the frown on Kakashi's face.<br>"Iruka, It's not something I can-" Iruka cut him off.  
>"Shut up. You never let me finish." He took a breath, leaning back and gesturing Kakashi to fix himself. "I know your mask is something special to you. I get it. It doesn't really bother me Kakashi. We all have our… quirks. Asuma and his cigarettes, Gai and his spandex, Genma and his senbon, you with your mask. We're a village with a bunch of not very mentally stable Jounin, we all have some interesting kinks. Yours does not bother me. But I'm going to say one thing very clearly." He opened his eyes, looking sternly into Kakashi's good eye, not breaking contact as he began to speak again. "Your quirk doesn't bother me. But you better start to trust me enough to take the damn thing off. Because I assure you Kakashi, we are not having sex in the dark." Iruka's hand came up and gently tapped Kakashi's cheek. "Just keep that in mind. Hmm?"<p>

Kakashi's jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>Oh my that <em>was<em> short. I'm sorry QAQ

Again, lost my beta sooooo if you are/know anyone, step right up, step right up! FredTheMoose beta search has begun!

Magestic Moose out.

* * *

><p>EDIT: First of all, if you are a new reader, thank you, you must be awesome or something!<br>Secondly, to the wonderful _anon_ who felt the need to explain the differences between certain words that were used in this or previous chapters... *deep breath* Please, if you feel like I need English lessons, PM me. I'd be glad to teach you just how competent I am. If you feel the need to speak to me like an idiot, I would appreciate you would do it in person. :)  
>And Lastly, telling me I made a mistake does not make it better. Copy and paste a paragraph, or a few sentences if you'd like to help. :) I want you to tell me all the places I messed up. but just saying 'you have grammatical errors' doesn't help. If you are not trying to help, stop talking.<p>

*breaths*  
>I feel better now.<p> 


	10. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Iruka did not allow Kakashi to stay much longer after bluntly speaking his mind. His, at the time, very intoxicated mind.

Thinking back on it as he heaved himself out of bed the next morning, he scolded himself for being so straight forwards and tactless. But it was all behind him now.

As Kakashi left, he made sure to ravage the teacher thoroughly with a passionate kiss, disappearing into the night darkness with promises of a second date. Iruka was very much looking forwards to it, and more, if Kakashi was lucky enough.

Iruka went through his daily morning routine in a hung-over haze. While showering he thought about last night, and how much he had enjoyed being with Kakashi in a slightly more intimate setting. While washing his face he contemplated how maybe Kakashi really was a genius. He had always questioned it before, but Kakashi had taken Iruka to a place where they could be alone in an intimate setting, without making him _feel_ intimate. While brushing his teeth he tried to recall as much of the bar as he could, noting that he had spilled some beer all over Asuma's leg, and would need to apologize. While he made his breakfast of toast and ate it, Iruka thought heavily about himself.

Did he like Kakashi in _that_ way? Would he be ok with a homosexual relationship? On the way to the academy Iruka tried to recall any type of sexual thought he had ever had towards a man. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed that he found none. He had never really looked at another man that way. Sure he had acknowledged another men's good looks, but only to size them up. He had never even thought of the possibility of himself swinging that way.

But he did enjoy kissing Kakashi. When He thought about it, Kakashi had a desirable figure, he was thin and tall, he was smooth in his actions, his voice was deep and gruff… Iruka stopped in the middle of the path. Was he just… thinking about Kakashi in a sexual way? No. No. He was just… sizing him up. Yea.

The rowdy children of the academy abruptly pulled him from his thoughts. No time to think about personal things with a bunch of children who thought they were full fledged ninjas running around.

It was substantially harder to concentrate during his missions room shift. Iruka's mind going into over drive doing some impromptu soul searching. He almost allowed Ibiki to hand in a sub-par report written on the bark of a tree.

His mind was only released from it's whirlwind of thought when Kakashi appeared at the door, seconds after the last person left the room.

"Good evening Iruka-kun." Came the smooth voice from the door.

"Hello Kakashi-s-" Iruka paused, his hands gripping a chair needing to be pushed in.  
>"How are you this evening Kakashi." There. He said it. He said Kakashi without the title. It wasn't really that bad, was it?<p>

Kakashi chuckled, walking further into the room and pushing in the chairs as Iruka locked the cabinets.

"What do you have planed for us tonight Kakashi?" Iruka grabbed his paperwork and turned towards Kakashi waving him along as he walked to the door.

"we're going out, obviously." Kakashi spoke in his usual bored voice.

"well we've 'gone out' quite a bit Kakashi, I was looking for something a little more specific." Iruka frowned walking towards the door and taking out the keys to the missions office.

"we're going to a club. To dance. And you will dance, sensei." Kakashi spoke sternly as he caught up to Iruka, the smile evident in his eyes as he finished.

"You know I don't dance Kakashi." Iruka almost whined and he pushed Kakashi from the door and locked it.

"All lies Iruka. I've seen you dance."

"Yes but I'm always drunk! And I am not getting drunk tonight. I've got a field training day with the children and I need to be as awake and in top shape as possible for that disaster."

Kakashi frowned and closed the distance, pulling Iruka towards him in a gentle hug.

"Well you'll just have to learn to dance sober then."

And learn he did. It took Iruka a few hours to warm up. The loud music thundering through the small building. The darkness and the bright strobes. The fog machine and the sweaty bodies, all moving and grinding and pushing up against each other to the beat of the music. The odd couple making out here and there. The more often than not, couple grinding up against one another, practically having sex with their clothes on. This was not where Iruka belonged.

This was Kakashi's territory, and he dominated it. Women were all over Kakashi, even after he pulled Iruka up against him and explained he had a date. But still, some women persisted. The only time they left Kakashi alone was when he was dancing with Iruka. Moving with and against the teacher, changing Iruka from innocent teacher to one of them. The wild dancing animals, moving to the beat.

And Iruka was enjoying himself, more than he was ever willing to admit out loud. He loved feeling his body loosen up and move without his direct consent, the music taking control of his body and doing with it what it pleased.

And Kakashi was pleased. He had changed his position against Iruka recently, to hide his growing problem as he danced against the brunette. No way of knowing how Iruka would react to it, at this point. Kakashi didn't want to break the mood.

Iruka was loving this, for the first time in a long time, or maybe in forever, Iruka was letting loose and not thinking. It was exactly what he needed.  
>"I need to use the restrooms Kashi. Don't let the women get you while I'm gone." Iruka spoke loudly into Kakashi's ear, and then, before Kakashi could grab hold of that wonderful waist, or those slim wrists, the teacher was out of his grasps, pushing his way through the crowd to the washrooms.<p>

Kakashi wasn't sure what came over him at that moment, how he could have let his mind slip so badly, but he did. He watched Iruka work his way through the crowd, moving his body in ways Kakashi had never seen before. His body followed. Pushing through the crowd behind the tanned man, keeping his eyes on his prey.

Kakashi waited for Iruka to finish his business. He held himself back as Iruka washed his hands. Iruka turned and scowled at the empty paper towel dispenser, and Kakashi's restraint snapped. He pounced on the teacher roughly grabbing the teacher and pulling him tightly against his body.

"You're just so damn adorable Iruka." Kakashi whispered hotly into his ear.  
>Iruka could feel the chuckle rumble through Kakashi's chest after a strangled squeak escaped his mouth.<br>"Kakashi not here." Iruka tried to get out before his eyes were covered and he felt Kakashi's lips over his neck, kissing and nipping at his quickening pulse.  
>"Mmm, nobody's watching Ruka-kun. Don't worry." Kakashi almost purred into Iruka's ear before crushing their lips together.<p>

At first Iruka fought back; this was not the time, nor the place for such private things to be done, but Kakashi was to good at getting what he wanted. Iruka's body unconsciously arching towards Kakashi as those hands snaked under his shirt, Kakashi's nails gently scraping down his spine and sensitive scar.  
>"Keep your eyes closed Ruka." Kakashi whispered hotly into Iruka's ear as his hand slid down the tan cheek.<br>"Kakashi, stop it." Despite his protest, Iruka kept his eyes closed, he wasn't sure if it was out of respect, or…

Iruka even tried to push Kakashi away, sealing his mouth against Kakashi's as his hand came to Iruka's chin, gently trying to open it for Kakashi's questing tongue. He had almost wriggled out of Kakashi's grasp when the silver haired man pulled out Iruka's hair tie, his body froze as Kakashi's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling gently.

Kakashi pulled away again, another deep chuckle rumbling through his chest as he let his fingers pull through Iruka's hair. He could feel the teachers body slowly relaxing against him, the brunettes struggling stopped in it's tracks as Iruka sighed.  
>Kakashi hummed in approval as he moved back to kiss Iruka once again. Gently this time, one arm slipping down to pull the Chunin closer, the other pulling and playing with the long hair.<p>

Iruka couldn't help but respond. Forgetting where he was, as his mind was completely lost. He had no control over his body as his arms moved around Kakashi's neck and waist. His lips finally parting, his tongue shyly coming forwards and playing with Kakashi's, that soft, almost inaudible moan slipping out as the kiss continued.

What drove Kakashi to do what he did next, he would never be able to say. The hand wrapped around Iruka slid around to the front, caressing Iruka's side and flat stomach, before moving down. Gently, and slowly Kakashi moved his hand lower until he met his goal, his fingers ghosting over the younger mans surprising arousal.

Kakashi knew he didn't want to stop as he felt Iruka's quick intake of breath, and his fingers clenching down on his shoulder, and bunching the fabric on his back. It was sweet victory for Kakashi as Iruka gave no protest as his hand continued, gently pressing and caressing Iruka's length.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel pleased with himself as Iruka's kissing became more passionate, those hands still grasping him tightly, Iruka's hips pushing back against his hand ever so slightly.

And then the sudden horror for both men, as the world came rushing in around them. Kakashi pulling his mask up lightning speed, Iruka's eyes snapping open as they both stared at the drunk stumbling party go-er.  
>"Whoa. Guys. That's gross." Slurring through his teeth before stumbling to the urinal.<p>

"Kakashi! You fucking asshole!" Iruka yelled, the hurt and horror showing in his face as he forcefully pushed Kakashi off him and bolted from the washroom.  
>"Iruka!" Kakashi tried to follow, to stop the man, to apologise, to say anything. But Iruka was already so far ahead of him, almost at the door of the club, moving as quickly as he could.<p>

By the time Kakashi made it outside, Iruka was gone. No trace or hint of which way he went, or that he was even there. Even with all of Kakashi's skill, Iruka was untraceable, it was like he disappeared.

And as he stood there by himself, breathing heavily in the middle of the street, Kakashi realised something.

He _really_ messed up.

* * *

><p>So this chapter is once again not beta read. Please let me know you find mistakes, maybe a copy and paste into the review? I don't know, but yea, it's rough, and I apologize, good beta's are hard to come by.<p>

Trying to keep updates going, but I don't want to post to much unbata-ed.

And the customary *fist shake* to the under agers!

Majestic Moose out.


	11. Setting Things Right

Soooo... long time no write huh guys? I do really apologize for neglecting this story for so long. School and work piled up and I started losing interest in the story because I had a bit of a road block on where to go with it next.

BUT! I had a nice little spark of creativity and by Jove I think I've got it!

I hope you like it anyways!

* * *

><p>Iruka was not at his home, nor was he at the school, or missions office, or any of the places Kakashi could think of as he went in search of the teacher. He asked around with some of the other Chunin and Jounin Iruka was close with, but he was nowhere to be found. Kakashi had fucked up. That was clear, but nothing was going to be resolved if Iruka ran away.<p>

Kakashi did not sleep that night, continuing to search the village for any sign of his beloved Chunin. He had a plan. Iruka would have to go to class tomorrow; after school, or maybe even during a recess or lunch, Kakashi would talk to Iruka. And if not, he was closing again at the missions office. If all else failed, he could always find Iruka there.

Iruka however, did not show up for class. Another Chunin stepped in to take his place, disappointing most of the children. The missions room was his only chance.

Missing class was necessary. Iruka wanted to avoid Kakashi at all costs, and it was far too easy for Kakashi to get to him at school. Iruka wasn't even sure if he could handle the sight of the silver haired bastard outside his classroom window. At least here in the missions office, there was only one way in, and one way out. Easy to protect himself.

To say Iruka was distracted during his shift would have been an understatement. He had to go back several times to re-evaluate the difficulty of some missions, and several more times when he filed those missions in the wrong places. Nobody spoke to Iruka unless it was necessary; everyone could feel the frustration and anxiety radiating from the long haired teacher.  
>"Kakashi-san! My most youthful rival! How are you!" Hearing that name made Iruka freeze. He had asked Gai to guard the door for him. Telling him that Iruka needed time to think and Kakashi was going to try to alter his choice. And if anything Gai would understand how important it was to be able to make your own unbiased choices. And so Gai agreed, and even came up with the idea to speak louder than normal (which was already plenty loud in Iruka's opinion) when Kakashi came. Because Iruka was 100% sure Kakashi would show up.<p>

"No, I'm sorry Kakashi-san, I cannot let you do that." Gai's booming voice came again, the entire missions room stopping and looking to Iruka, who was currently trying to disappear into his desk.  
>"He needs time Kakashi." This time, in his normal voice.<p>

Iruka couldn't handle the anxiety building up inside him, knowing Kakashi was so close, and the only thing holding him back was a very strong man in green spandex. He stood from his desk and made his way into the furthest reaches of the office. It happened to be the lunchroom, Iruka closing and locking the door behind him, walking to the corner and sinking down, his knees pulled up against his chest, wishing he had never gone out that night.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

"Time? What do you mean he needs time?" Kakashi tried his best not to shout.  
>"Kakashi-san, I don't know what happened between you and my dearest Iruka-sensei, but he obviously does not want to see you right now. He needs time to think things through, whatever those things are. I'm sure even you would realize he is confused and anxious and not in the best of shape right now." Gai spoke in his best 'teacher' voice and gave his best 'just leave him be' look.<p>

Although Kakashi tried to argue his way in, Gai was adamant that Iruka wanted to be left alone, and Kakashi was not about to fight Gai to see Iruka. And so Kakashi went home. Defeated and out of ideas Kakashi sat on his favourite comfy chair, and thought.

It was well into the early morning when Kakashi decided to check for Iruka at home once more. The teacher had to go home at some point. And so Kakashi made his way to Iruka's home, all his senses on high alert, searching for the teacher within.

Kakashi was pleased to find Iruka in his room, and from the feel of it, he was asleep. He had probably stayed up reading until he passed out. Kakashi made his way to his usual window, thanking Kami that the window was closed and locked, but Iruka had not put up a trap on the other side. Kakashi undid his trap, and quickly popped the lock on the window before quietly sneaking into the house.

He had to be quiet, Iruka really didn't want to see him, and if he was spotted in his house… Kakashi shivered at the thought of the wrath he would incur.

Kakashi sighed as he crept into Iruka's room, looking over at the slumbering Chunin, passed out, lights on, book in hand. Even if Iruka was angry with him, he had his duty to make sure the man was comfortable. So Kakashi buckled down and moved in closer, taking the book, turning the lights off, and tucking Iruka comfortable into his bed. Tomorrow. Tomorrow Kakashi would confront him.

Kakashi did his best to say out of sight as watched Iruka take his students out to do 'field training' or as Kakashi liked to call it 'hell with kunai'. Iruka didn't seem in a bad state as he instructed, disciplined, and kept in control of the excited students.

Kakashi stayed and watched Iruka teach the entire day. He never would have thought the simple act of just watching Iruka would bring such joy to him, but it did. Watching Iruka speak with his confidence radiating into the children, watching him smile at a question, or sigh at one of the smart alec comments. Kakashi could have stayed and watched Iruka forever. But the class was winding down, and with his attention and focus on the kids slowing and expanding to the rest of the world, Iruka would no doubt realize Kakashi was there, and then he would have quite a bit of explaining to do.

So Kakashi jumped up and headed back into the village for some late lunch. Iruka had no missions room shift tonight. So he would have to go home again.

Kakashi waited a few hours before going to Iruka's home. He wanted the teacher to have some time to unwind from school before bringing chaos into his day. He thought about knocking on the door, but figured that Iruka may just slam the door in his face, and that would get him nowhere. So he instead opted to climb in through the trapped window. This way, he could get inside and make Iruka talk with him. No running away this time.

He walked quietly into the hall, and made his way to the living room where he was sure Iruka would be. Of course he was right, Iruka sat on his comfortable couch, legs propped up on a kitchen chair, red marking pen wiggling up and down in Iruka's mouth as he sat, deep in thought. Kakashi figured he had gone unnoticed because of the teachers' obvious concentration.

"Kakashi. Get out of my house." Iruka spoke in a dead-pan voice. His eyes not leaving the paper as he took the pen from his mouth and scribbled a few words on the page. Kakashi didn't move. He stood, frozen in the middle of the living room, watching Iruka's face, his eyes scanning the paper, looking over his students answer again and again before giving it a few checks and moving on.  
>"I said get out. I have nothing to say to you. And I certainly don't want to see you." Another few scribbles and checks before Iruka returned the pen to his mouth.<p>

"Maybe you don't have anything to say. But I do. We need to talk about this." Kakashi tried to keep his voice down, the rare emotions welling up inside him. Iruka sighed heavily before setting the papers down on the side table and placing the pen gently beside.

"It's not enough you practically molested me in public, you need to stalk me now too Kakashi?" Iruka spoke in a flat voice, standing and turning to Kakashi, his eyes dead. Molested? How could he think he molested him!  
>"I think molested is a strong word. If I recall properly you-" Kakashi was not allowed to finish his sentence as Iruka's face lit up with anger.<br>"I what Kakashi, I liked it? Not that I'm saying this is the same thing, but I'm pretty sure that answer is one well loved by men who rape teenage girls." Iruka was breathing deeply, his face red with rage as his hands turned to fists at his side. And Kakashi, for once in his life, stayed quiet and let Iruka speak his mind without interrupting.

"I don't know what kind of a person you think I am Kakashi, but what happened the other night. I am not that kind of person. Fuck Kakashi I don't even know why you would think to do that." He started pacing. "You know I'm shy about these kinds of things. I asked you to stop-"  
>"Well actually you said-"<br>"Kakashi shut up. It doesn't matter the exact words I used. You knew exactly what I meant. And you continued anyways. I pushed, and I tried to leave without making it a fight but you kept going. I wasn't ready for that kind of leap- _I'm not even gay!_" he shouted the last part. His arms we're thrown above his head before coming back down and wrapping around himself, hugging his middle.

"Then why did you agree to this?" Kakashi was confused. If Iruka didn't like Kakashi in that way, if he wasn't interested, what was all this?  
>"I don't now. I just- I think…" Iruka let himself fall back onto the couch, still holding himself, not making eye contact with Kakashi.<p>

As Kakashi swallowed, it sounded loud in the quiet room. He took a deep breath to prepare himself, before walking to the couch and sitting beside the confused angered man. He knew what Iruka was thinking. Kakashi didn't know if he could handle Iruka decided to stop, whatever it was they were. He couldn't let Iruka say it.

"I know I fucked up Iruka. It was wrong for me to do that. I just can't help myself around you sometimes. But I need to know what is making you run away from me right now." Kakashi spoke quietly, making sure there was still some distance between the two. "Was it that I want to far? Was it because it was in public? Was it because we got caught; was it because of what the man said?"  
>Iruka fidgeted in his seat a little before unwrapping his hands from his body and leaning back in the chair. "I don't know. Maybe… maybe a little of everything. It just happened so fast, and I lost all control and… and it was in a public bathroom for Kami sake!" Kakashi was about to speak but Iruka begin once again. "Maybe, when I realized what was happening, I was a little frightened." He sighed and looked over at Kakashi, seated on the edge of his couch, tensed and ready to run at any moment. "You must have realized I'm quite shy and reserved in the umm… sexual department… and kami, I've never even <em>thought<em> of another man that way. Not even the slightest hint or even voice in the back of my head pointing me in that direction. Not even curiosity. And then here I am, pressed up against the counter in a dirty washroom at a seedy little dance club, eyes covered and closed as another guy is rubbing-" Iruka stopped, to embarrassed to finish his own story. "I never thought I could be gay. I don't even know if I am gay I just-" Kakashi slowly reached over and took Iruka's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"It was too much to fast. It was my fault. I won't let it happen again Iruka. I promise. But I like you to much to let you run away and let it end like this." Iruka's hand gave the slightest of squeezes before turning to look at Kakashi.

"I need more time to figure out… how I feel about you Kakashi. I like you. I really do. That's why I agreed to this. Because as terrifying and confusing as it is, I _did_ like it. Under different circumstances I might even want to do it again. But I need more time. I don't know how long but… now it's not."

Kakashi allowed himself the faintest of smiles as he listened to Iruka try to explain his confusions.  
>"Let's take it back a few steps. Slow it down. Way down. I'll drive the train, and you can control the breaks and the gas. This way, you can go as fast or as slow as you want to. Alright?" Iruka nodded slowly, pulling his hand back and staring into his lap.<p>

"Let's have dinner. I'm not a good cook, but give me some pork and vegetables and I can make a mean barbeque." Iruka forced a smile over at Kakashi.

"That sounds fantastic Iruka. Tomorrow? Or maybe Friday?" Both men stood, conversation becoming awkward after the sharing of feelings.  
>"Friday sounds good. 6 o clock." They walked to the door in silence, Iruka unlocking and opening the door for the silver haired man.<p>

"Umm… thank you. Last night you still made sure I was asleep properly… so… thank you." There was a tiny blush on Iruka's face as he closed his eyes, hand blindly making their way to Kakashi's face, fingers slowly and gently searching for the edge of the cloth. Iruka could feel Kakashi's body tense as he slowly pulled the cloth down under Kakashi's chin. Standing up onto his tippy toes, Iruka pulled Kakashi's face towards his own, their lips just barely brushing before Iruka pulled away.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow then." Iruka spoke quietly, giving Kakashi time to fix himself before opening his eyes and pushing the shocked man out the door, smiling a little before closing the door.<p>

Kakashi stood in the door way for a few minutes, wondering what just happened. He came to 3 conclusions.

1) He still had a chance.

2) He was going to have to put in a lot more effort to make this work. And

3) Iruka was most definitely gay.

* * *

><p>Yay making things better! I will try to have a new chapter up in a reasonable amount of time...not 2 years this time...<p>

-Majestic Moose Out-


	12. Going Slow

Two chapters in one week? Crazy I know! This is mostly fluff. But also a lot of kissing. I like kissing. (just putting that out there)

* * *

><p>Kakashi decided to leave Iruka alone the next day. He didn't need to be following and annoying the teacher right now. He needed to give Iruka space, and lots of time to think about what he wanted. And anyways, they had plans for Friday night. They would have a nice dinner together, chat about some stuff, maybe Kakashi could try sneaking in a few books Iruka might want to read… to start a new kind of book collection.<p>

Kakashi shook his head as he walked down the path. No, even the great genius Kakashi couldn't manage to get Iruka to start _that_ kind of a book collection.

But it was only Tuesday, and Kakashi wanted to spend time with Iruka before Friday. In reality Kakashi wanted to spend as much time as was physically possible next to the man, but that was hardly practical. And so it became Kakashi's mission to think of a suitable date that wouldn't smother, or pressure the other man. It needed to be quick, nothing too long or drawn out. It had to feel like just hanging out, but at the same time be something that would be normal of a couple.

It had to be innocent.

That was the most important thing. Kakashi was far to perverted, if given the opportunity to make suggestive innuendos, or to steal a kiss, or maybe find a way to work in an innocent grope, Kakashi would take it. So clearly the only solution would be to keep himself away from those opportunities.

Kakashi decided on Ice cream. It was simple, normal couples often went out for ice cream. It was innocent enough for Iruka, and public enough to keep Kakashi's hands off. It didn't have to be for long, they could eat their ice cream, take a little walk through the village streets, and go their separate ways. It was perfect.

Kakashi decided to wait till tomorrow to spring the idea on the poor school teacher. No use to overwhelm him again. It was just that Kakashi couldn't help it. He wanted Iruka in his life, and he was exactly the kind of person to go about doing whatever he could to achieve that goal, sometimes in very childish ways. He liked to consider it part of his charm.

And so he waited, stopping by Iruka's place later that night to check and make sure Iruka was asleep properly in bed. Today he was, surprisingly, even tucked in with lights out. Clearly the man was too tired to stay up and read.

Kakashi gave his brats the day off, telling them to relax and enjoy their free time while it lasted. It gave him time to leisurely take a stroll to the missions office where he checked that, indeed Iruka did have tonight off from the missions office. His plan unspoiled, Kakashi continued to the Academy, taking his place in a tree just off school grounds to watch Iruka teach through the window. When had Iruka watching become his favourite thing? He took out his orange book, holding it out to feign reading, hoping to fool anyone who happened to come by his secret hiding place.

When class was over Iruka's head popped out of the window, calling Kakashi's name to get his attention.

"Kakashi… what misfortune has come upon me that you needed to distract me the entire afternoon with your constant presence?" The sarcasm in his voice was present, but just barely, it made Kakashi smirk.

"Ice Cream." Was the one word response.

"Ice cream?"

"Maa, you know, cream, ice, mouth, eat..." Kakashi smirked miming out churning ice cream and eating it.

"I know what it is Kakashi!" Iruka flushed frowning at the silver haired man.

"Good good. Let's go then. My treat?" His eyes smiled; almost making up for the fact Iruka couldn't see the real thing.

"Alright, alright, let me get my things." Iruka sighed, gathering up his teaching materials and leaving through the door.

Kakashi walked them to a smaller Ice cream stand at the far end of town, purchasing mango flavour for Iruka and green tea flavour for himself. Of course Iruka would pick the sweetest flavour available.

They walked casually though the town, speaking just as they had before that night at the club had happened. Iruka had regained his usual exuberance in storytelling, even making Kakashi chuckle a few times. All in all the afternoon went well. Kakashi kept his hands to himself, learned a little more about Iruka, and hoped to kami Iruka enjoyed it as much as he did.

However, as their walk inevitably took them closer to Iruka's house the younger man started showing signs their time was up.

"I'm sorry Kakashi… but it's my day off, I usually finish my lessons plans and unfinished marking." He looked away from Kakashi as he climbed the steps to the door, Kakashi at his side.

"It's fine Iruka. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing…" Kakashi hoped his body language and voice gave away just how desperate he was to spend time with the Chunin. As weak and pathetic as it was, Kakashi rationalised if giving up a little pride meant more time with Iruka, it was a sufficient sacrifice.

Iruka seemed to catch on. Smiling as he opened the door, tugging Kakashi's sleeve to pull him inside. Kakashi swallowed, jaw tensing as he forced his brain to keep to pure thoughts. Iruka wasn't helping, leaving him against the closed door, placing his bag down and making his way back to Kakashi.

He stopped in front of the older man. Biting his lip before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Kakashi reminded himself Iruka was only offering a kiss, nothing more, as the brunet's chin tilted up expectantly.

Nothing could have prevented Kakashi from pulling down his mask and giving Iruka precisely what he was asking for, sealing his lips to Iruka's harshly. Iruka seemed taken aback at first, almost frightened of the intensity of which Kakashi was kissing him with, but once recovered made sure to reciprocate with equal passion.

Kakashi felt his stomach flutter at that quiet groan when their tongues finally touched, slick muscles sliding over one another in a strange dance Iruka could only copy. What seemed like hours but what was in reality only minutes Kakashi pulled away; frightened he wouldn't be able to control himself if this went on any longer.

He pulled his mask up quickly, arm wrapping around Iruka to keep him close after their shared kiss.

"That was nice." Kakashi blurted out.

It only served to make Iruka chuckle into Kakashi's chest. "Agreed. I like kissing you."

It was Kakashi's turn to chuckle. "Well at least you've got one thing sorted out."

Iruka mumbled some sort of insult into Kakashi's chest before the broke apart.

Kakashi winked, "Later Ruka-kun" and poofed away before he could incur Iruka's wrath.

Iruka slammed the door. Damn Jounin.

Thursday. One more day before Kakashi would be allowed dinner with Iruka. Kakashi figured that he was more worried about the date than Iruka. Wondering if he'd be able to control himself as to not offend, scare, or intimidate the confused teacher.

But he wanted more. Another hang out so to speak. Unfortunately Iruka closed the missions desk tonight, severely limiting their options to innocent things that can be done after 8 pm. Hrmm…

Once Kakashi had dismissed his brats for the day he wandered the village again, by sheer luck Kakashi's eye was caught by a poster on a lamp post advertising a theater troupe traveling through town. What coincidence that they would perform tonight! So, with his night decided Kakashi walked home to find civilian clothing, taking up time till he could surprise Iruka at the office.

It was a slow day in the missions office, most people leaving by 7:30, some even more like 6:00. So Iruka waited for the clock to strike 8, and locked the door, having already cleaned up earlier. When he spun around to go down the stairs Iruka caught sight of a familiar head of silver hair casually walking up the stairs.

"Leaving early today Iruka?" Came the usual drawl.

"It was slow."

Kakashi turned and walked side by side with Iruka, outlining his plan for another 'hang out', or so he called it. Iruka knew it was a date.

They walked back to Iruka's first, allowing him to set his things down and put on civilian clothing before Iruka followed to where ever Kakashi was taking him.

The crowd had already filled the small amount of seats around the simple stage by the time they arrived, so both men agreed on taking a seat in a nearby tree. Both decided this was a much better view.

Although their private tree seating was far less public than Kakashi had intended, the performance was interesting enough that he didn't need to find other, less innocent, ways to distract himself. However, he did almost lose balance when Iruka's shy, tentative hand slipped over his own, giving a gentle squeeze before Kakashi's fingers interlaced with the Chunin's. Kakashi had never known hand holding could be so intimate.

The performance was short lived, hardly an hour before Iruka's hand was pulling out of his own, stretching above his head before jumping out of the tree. Kakashi followed, his hand cold as they began the walk back to Iruka's place.

Kakashi's heart skipped when Iruka's hand slipped back into his. They were alone now, walking down the quiet street to Iruka's home.

"This was really nice Kakashi." He tried to convey just how appreciative he was of Kakashi's patience and encouragement.

"Maa, no big deal. It was fun." Kakashi swung their joint hands a little, smiling under his mask at the strangeness of it all.

When they got to Iruka's house, Kakashi was as per usual invited in, standing awkwardly at the door as Iruka toed off his shoes and returned to Kakashi, eyes closed, chin up, warm pink lips calling to Kakashi.

He never denied Iruka this, pulling his mask down quickly and pressing his own lips to Iruka's. That moan, as their tongues collided did things to Kakashi's self-control as his arm's wrapped around his delicious Chunin. He pulled away slightly, lips returning to Iruka's jaw, pressing tender kisses to the slightly stubbled flesh.

"Kakashi…" it was more of a warning than a request to stop, at least that's how Kakashi felt; and so he continued to place small kisses down the tanned jaw, tongue flicking out over salty skin as Kakashi's lips met Iruka's soft neck.

Iruka's eyes stayed closed, hands gripping tightly at the fabric of Kakashi's shirt as the Jounin continued his ministrations, tongue laving over Iruka's collar bone a second time after a pleasantly aroused mewl escaped Iruka's mouth.

Kakashi worked his way back up, encouraged by the heavy breaths and occasional soft moan, this time tongue and lips working up towards the brunet's ear, licking over the lobe before taking it between his teeth for a gentle nibble.

Kakashi chuckled, hearing Iruka's sudden hitched breath and panted 'Ahh', willing him to repeat the action. Nibbling a bit harder this time he relished in another hitch of breath before scrapping his teeth down the lobe, only to kiss back across Iruka's jaw like nothing happened.

When Kakashi's lips were in kissing distance Iruka turned his head, lips seeking out Kakashi's in need. Another moan as their tongues danced, Iruka's hands relaxed now, one gently tugging on the hairs at the base of Kakashi's neck, making him groan.

But Kakashi needed to pull away. He'd already gone too far, he didn't want to get too caught up in the moment and lose himself. They stayed connected, Iruka's eyes tightly shut as they leaned their foreheads together, heavily panting.

Iruka was the first to move, turning away so he could open his eyes while Kakashi fixed himself. Damn.

"I'm done Ruka-kun." Kakashi supplied, willing Iruka to turn back to him.

And he did, face flushed, eyes a little glazed over as he stared at the very pleased Jounin at his door.

"I… I can't think of anything to say. Much less something witty." He bit his lip, stepping back towards Kakashi as he reigned in control of his emotions. "So get out of my house. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kakashi chuckled, bowing in defeat and stepping back onto the porch to poof away.

* * *

><p>So cute, nee?<p>

-Majestic Moose Out-


	13. A Dinner and A Movie

GUYS! GUYS! There is finally actual real smut in this chapter! And it\s not in the bathroom of a seedy night club, and it doesn't get interrupted!

I'm so excited guys!

* * *

><p>It was hard for Kakashi to concentrate with the brats on Friday, his mind on one track- headed towards his dinner tonight with Iruka. Not that he could share such information with the brats.<p>

When he decided he couldn't handle the constant bickering of dumb, dumber, and dumbest he sent them on their way, leaving Kakashi to walk home in deep thought. He picked out some nice causal civilian clothes and headed over to Iruka's arriving precisely at 6 o'clock.

When he arrived however, Iruka didn't lead him to the kitchen, but rather to the back yard where he had his grill and a nicely set table arranged on the deck. Well if that wasn't romantic Kakashi didn't know what was. Thankfully, Kakashi noticed neighbours in the opposite housing also having some sort of party, making Kakashi a little more reserved about pulling moves on poor Iruka. He had a sneaking suspicion Iruka had planned it that way.

Neither spoke of it though, as Kakashi helped Iruka cut vegetables and slide them onto skewers to be grilled, and poured the ice wine into glasses for the both of them. They shared good conversation as was usual, Kakashi slowly participating more and more, so it wasn't so much Iruka telling stories as it was the two ninja's sharing stories.

Kakashi couldn't remember a time he'd been more satisfied with his life.

Kakashi helped to clear plates from the table after the meal, stooping to pick of a square of green pepper that had fallen to the floor in the great food fight during Kakashi and Iruka's 'Why should we have co-ed bath houses' debacle. Iruka had been the first to fire, tossing a mushroom at Kakashi and hitting him square in the forehead. Food mayhem had ensued. Iruka had won.

Kakashi went back out to the yard to collect the last plates, shutting the door behind him and dropping the plates onto the counter where Iruka was filling up the sink.

"I can help if you'd like?" Kakashi volunteered himself to help wash dishes.

"I'll wash. You dry. I'm very particular about how my dishes get washed." Iruka finished his sentence, tossing a drying rag to Kakashi. "And they better be actually dry. No half-assing this. I keep my place at tropical temperatures-"

"Like I hadn't noticed…" Kakashi cut in.

"Ha. Ha. Like I said. Down right tropical in here, and heat and moisture is just asking for shit like mold and bacteria. So if you'd like to be invited again, make sure they're dry."

Kakashi sighed, and then chuckled, finding Iruka's dishwashing standards delightfully amusing. He wondered what Iruka would say upon seeing his own less than acceptable living arrangements.

Once the dishes were washed, dried, and inspected by Iruka, they returned to the backyard, finishing their wine and continuing pervious conversations.

Eventually Iruka yawned and Kakashi took his hint that it was time to leave.

At the door Iruka allowed him yet another kiss, eyes closed waiting for Kakashi's lips on his own. Kakashi wanted to press his luck tonight, each kiss he'd received had been a little more passionate than the previous, he'd been allowed to go a little farther than the one before. So he pushed. His lips left Iruka's in favour of his tanned neck, memorizing all the little spots that made Iruka gasp and shiver. A nibble to the ear lobe had Iruka melting into his arms. The chunin's talented fingers played with his hair, massaging his scalp as his own mouth and teeth moved over the smooth flesh reveled to him. He kissed back up Iruka's neck, sucking on the spot right beneath his ear as Kakashi's long pale fingers ghosted just under Iruka's shirt.

He felt the teacher tense, frozen, waiting for the fingers to move again. Instead they paused, resting gently on his hips as Kakashi's mouth made it to Iruka's ear.

"Is this ok, I-ru-ka?" He whispered sensually into the brunet's ear.

Iruka sighed, his body relaxing visibly before nodding, his head lifting from there door where it had previously hung limp so that his own mouth found Kakashi's ear.

"Only because you asked nicely." Iruka accentuated his words with a slow sensual lick up the shell of Kakashi's ear, ending with a gentle bite of his own before his mouth went in search of Kakashi's.

Kakashi's guttural moan vibrated into Iruka's mouth, making him smirk in accomplishment, only to have it wiped away with a gasp as Kakashi's hands began to move under his shirt. The fingers ghosted over his torso, tracing patterns over Iruka's ribs without rhyme or reason, setting Iruka's nerves on fire as they roamed. It was Kakashi's turn to smirk as his hand wandered higher, nimble fingers brushing over a sensitive nipple.

Iruka saw stars behind his eyelids, breaking the kiss with his moan as his body arched towards the contact. Kakashi repeated the action, this time over the other nub, causing the same reaction from the panting teacher.

"Is _that_ ok?" Kakashi asked again, wondering if all he had to do was ask this whole time.

"Yes." Was all Iruka managed to hiss as Kakashi's lips found Iruka's once more, tongue thrusting into the smaller man's mouth hotly.

Kakashi swallowed Iruka's moan as his fingers brushed, then pinched the quickly hardening nipple, loving how Iruka's hands tightened in his hair.

He pulled back to look at Iruka; eyes closed, lips slightly parted, cheeks and neck flushed in passion. He licked his lips, reminding himself to calm down, not to fast, bring it down.

And so he did, hands retreating back to Iruka's stomach and lower back, still tracing patterns but more to calm than to excite, their kiss slowed, still just as passionate, but languid now, their tongues passing in slow strokes till Kakashi broke apart.

As Kakashi pulled away, Iruka was quick to note that he wasn't the only one panting. He waited till he heard the tell-tale sound of Kakashi's mask being lifted into place before opening his eyes.

"Well…" Was all Iruka could come up with.

Kakashi chuckled, raising a hand to cup Iruka's cheek. "Slowly, right?"

Iruka nodded smiling as he leaned into Kakashi's touch.

The rest of the month passed with more casual daytime dates. Ice cream, a trip to the book store, walking home together; Wednesdays had become conservation garden night as Iruka had enjoyed the inside garden so much. Kakashi had even sat with Iruka in the missions office, looking through the teachers supply catalogue to pick out next year's materials and weapons. And each night Kakashi received a passionate Iruka kiss, though none as fervent as the one after Friday dinner.

It was a Wednesday as Kakashi and Iruka made their rounds of the conservation garden that Iruka suggested a date. It was in the rainforest room, hot and humid, bright florescent colours and big drooping trees, a waterfall in the corner creating a flowing river through the room and into the wall where it connected to the fresh water lake in the room next door.

"So… Friday. I took it off from the missons room this week." He started slowly, words picked carefully despite his nervousness. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over. Just you and me. To drink. And watch a movie." Iruka's head lifted and fell, accentuating each statement as it left his mouth.

Kakashi stood stunned for a moment. Iruka wanted him over. In his house. Alone. Did he even understand what that implied to Kakashi?

"You… trust me enough?" he had to ask, he didn't think Iruka was oblivious to the fact, not with such nervousness in his voice. But he had to be sure.

"Yes." He finally looked at Kakashi, eyes proclaiming his apprehension. "With boundaries, of course. Which will be discussed when you arrive."

Boundaries. Well obviously. Give an inch and Kakashi would take more than just a mile. But the fact that Iruka trusted Kakashi, and hopefully himself to keep within those boundaries was encouraging.

Licking his lips that still tasted of Iruka's customary post-date kiss, they parted ways, Kakashi already beginning to fantasise about Friday.

Kakashi knocked on Iruka's door as 6pm as Iruka requested. Taking a deep breath to calm himself. No need to get all worked up over a movie and some sake. Kakashi had brought a bottle of plum sake from his own liquor cabinet at home for the occasion, remembering Iruka's love of plums.

He smiled when Iruka opened the door, another deep calming breath as he held up the sake.

"For tonight?" Iruka asked, but blushed and looked away after realizing how silly a question it was.

Kakashi chuckled and followed Iruka to the living room where Iruka had a futon laid out on the floor in between the couch and TV. The younger man grabbed the sake from Kakashi's hand, placing it on the side table as he took a seat on the futon, his back leaning against the couch.

Kakashi took his cue, following suit and sitting as close as he could to Iruka without sitting on him.

Iruka started the movie, some old timey action movie Kakashi had never seen.

"I hope it's ok…" Iruka asked, his own hand slipping into Kakashi's

Of course Kakashi nodded, it didn't really matter what movie it was, as long as Iruka was there.

They ended up talking through most of the movie. Making jokes about this scene or that, answering rhetorical questions, yelling at something stupid the character did. Iruka shushed Kakashi when something important happened, but for the most part they yelled at the screen.

The sake bottle had been opened within minutes of the film starting, Kakashi suggesting they just drink from the bottle so Iruka didn't have to meticulously wash the cups. Iruka punched Kakashi in the arm gently for being made fun of but agreed, grabbing the bottle from Kakashi's hand and taking a long swig.

"Mmm… Plum." Iruka's pink tongue slipping out to grab whatever liquid had been stranded on his lips.

The movie went pretty smoothly, both Iruka and Kakashi keeping their hands to themselves, relatively speaking, throughout the entire film.

As the credits rolled, Kakashi turned to Iruka and smiled, throwing an arm over his shoulder. Neither was drunk, but both exhibited a pleasant buzz, Kakashi merely enjoying Iruka's presence as Iruka became deep in thought.

"Kakashi…"

The silver haired man waited, knowing Iruka wanted to say more, his eyes trained solely on the man beside him.

"I… Kakashi I do… really like you. In that way. Quite a lot actually. And I'd rather like for us to continue doing… whatever it is we've been doing."

Kakashi was glad for his cloth holding his mouth closed, because it was the only thing keeping it from dropping as Iruka continued to speak his mind.

"Slowly. Like we've been doing. I like it… where we're going I'm just… incredibly nervous. This is all new territory for me. And I'm already so reserved." He looked up at Kakashi for the first time, his smile looking more like a grimace as he continued. "I'm no spring chicken mind you. Not like it's my first tango or anything, but uhh… I don't think this is tango… so uhh… patience with me is all I'm asking I guess…"

Kakashi had to use all his self-control not to pounce on the innocent school teacher right then and there. Instead he reached over and hugged the man from the side, pressing his clothed cheek into Iruka's.

"Just like I said before, I'll drive the train, you control the gas and brakes. We'll go as fast or slow as you want."

When Kakashi pulled away Iruka's smile was blinding, he only wished he could have looked at that face with the sharingan.

Iruka rolled away from Kakashi suddenly, arm reaching over to the side table and opening a drawer, pulling something out and rolling back over. The flush on his face was strong as continued to roll, right over Kakashi, a leg thrown over both sides of the pale man as he arranged himself on Kakashi's lap.

The jounin tried not to drool, deciding that he'd let Iruka run the show for now, while he still had the confidence to do so.

Iruka bit his lip and raised his hand between the two men, his other hand grasping Kakashi's, placing it on the object he had pulled from the table. The smaller man pulled his hand away, blushing more heavily now as Kakashi inspected what had been given to him.

It was a bandana, folded into a thin strip of fabric, its purpose was not lost to Kakashi as his heart felt a powerful twang. A blind fold. The fact that it was Iruka to suggest it spoke of just how deeply he trusted the other man. To submit so fully to another human was beyond Kakashi's imagination, and he surged forwards and kissed Iruka. Even with his mask in place he felt the warmth of Iruka's lips and hoped the gesture properly conveyed his feelings.

Kakashi gulped as Iruka closed his eyes, reaching back to pull his hair tie out as he waited. Kakashi didn't leave him waiting long, slowly, as if he might break the chunin if he moved to fast, he reached forwards placing the bandana over Iruka's eyes tying it gently but securely behind his head.

"It's ok?" Kakashi asked in a breathy moan. He was half-hard already; just the thought of what Iruka was doing sending pleasurable shocks to his lower parts.

"Yeah…" Came the equally breathy reply. "Don't get too carried away. Nothing too far… and I'd like to keep my pants on at least but I won't be horribly upset if I'm properly persuaded otherwise."

"Yes, Sensei." Kakashi replied back enthusiastically, a part in the back of his mind appreciated how he knew what Iruka meant without him actually saying it.

And then they were kissing, Kakashi's mask pulled around his neck in milliseconds as his other hand reached behind the flushed brunet's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

It was better than all those previous, Iruka's tongue somehow gaining confidence throughout the kiss, fighting Kakashi's for dominance for a time before acquiescing defeat and retreating. Kakashi's hands went where he wanted them most right now, Iruka's shirt buttons, quickly and efficiently slipping plastic through cotton to reveal Iruka's chest.

Iruka's moan broke the kiss as Kakashi's hands caressed Iruka's torso, dress shirt falling from his shoulders and onto the futon below. Kakashi let his hands roam; single eye drinking in the sight of his own pale skin moving over Iruka's honeyed tan.

Iruka's hands seemed to come alive now that he wasn't being kissed into oblivion, his breath hitching every time Kakashi's hands innocently brushed over a nipple. The younger man's hands came to rest on Kakashi's shoulders, fidgeting with the fabric there before he spoke.

"I'm not allowed to see your face… I know. But can I… Can I touch it?" Iruka asked tentatively, wondering if he'd over stepped his bounds and everything would stop.

Kakashi groaned, the question going straight to his groin at the thought. "Please. Nobody's ever asked before." Kakashi's own hands left Iruka's body taking the shaking hands on his shoulder and gently placing them on his cheeks.

Iruka's mouth parted, soft fingers ghosting over Kakashi's jaw, outlining his lips, timidly brushing over tiny scars before his fingers found his hitai-ate.

"May I?" Iruka asked again, knowing full well what taking it off would unleash.

Kakashi nodded wordlessly, knowing Iruka could feel his head movement.

He placed it gently on the couch behind them, hand moving slowly to find their bearing again. Iruka hesitated but started from the jaw once more, working up Kakashi's temples with a delicate touch, carefully skimming over the scar on his eye before running his finger along the ridge of his nose.

Kakashi's breaths had started to come in pants long ago, his skin sensitive and so unused to being touched by his own hands, much less the man he desired.

And then Iruka was leaning forwards, placing a gentle kiss on Kakashi's forehead, moving to his scarred eyebrow, closed eye, and cheek. He placed delicate and tentative kisses along Kakashi's jaw before pulling away just slightly to whisper, "You feel beautiful." before plunging his lips onto Kakashi's.

Kakashi's mind was blank as his tongue snaked into Iruka's mouth, his hands finding a new sort of energy as the gentle teasing caresses from earlier turned into strong confident strokes, nails raking down Iruka's lower back while the other traveled up to squeeze and tease Iruka's delicate nipple. Iruka's mouth was a constant stream of noises; pants, moans, and gasps, flowing with no inhibition.

It left Kakashi's mouth free to find an ear lobe and playfully nibble, causing a gasp of "Ka-." His hands rolling a nub between his fingers producing a sigh of "-shi." He had to admit he quite liked the sound of the new nick name coming from Iruka's pliant lips.

His lips left Iruka's ear in favour of neck, lips kissing past Iruka's collarbone, but not without a gentle nip, and continued down Iruka's chest. His tongue lapping out to taste the newly exposed skin as Iruka arched into his touch.

Iruka's own hands were not idle, working the buttons of Kakashi's own shirt to get to what was under. Iruka cheered himself inwardly at having undone all the buttons blindfolded as his hands touched Kakashi's chest for the first time. It was soft, even with multiple scars marring the surface; Iruka's fingers caressed each one as they traveled up Kakashi's chest. He brushed over Kakashi's nipples with an open palm, loving the hip jerk it created. He frowned, thwarted with Kakashi's mask as it still hung around his neck. Iruka grumbled and grasped the edge, pulling the stretch fabric over Kakashi's head unceremoniously, but placing it gently on the couch behind them.

Although interrupted, Kakashi's mouth picked up right where it left off, kissing and licking across Iruka's powerful shoulders. He turned downward again, picking up speed as he neared his goal.

"Ahh!" Iruka's hands froze, his head thrown back at the sudden pleasure as Kakashi's tongue laved over Iruka's already abused nipple.

Liking the reaction Kakashi did it again, tongue laving over the bud before closing his mouth around for a gentle suck. He got the same reaction, Iruka's body still paralyzed in pleasure from Kakashi's sinful lips.

Kakashi took the opportunity to change places, gently pushing Iruka back against the futon, crawling over the flushed body.

Iruka's hands moved again, fingers flicking over Kakashi's nipples in revenge causing the older man to buck his hips unconsciously into Iruka's.

This created an all new reaction from Iruka, a surprised 'ohh.' Slipping from his lips as his hands moved to Kakashi's back, nails scraping gently down the pale flesh and leaving redden marks in their wake. Groaning, Kakashi moved his hips against Iruka's once more, noting with satisfaction that the brunet answered, bucking up into Kakashi for friction.

Kakashi's lips continued on their mission, mouth suddenly closing on the other nipple, tongue flicking over the ignored perky bud. The hand not holding him up lifted to close around the other nipple causing Iruka to practically scream.

Kakashi, satisfied Iruka had been teased enough let his free hand wander lower, fingers brushing over Iruka's pants, hand gently caressing the prominent erection.

Iruka's brows furrowed and Kakashi was thankful for the blindfold, not knowing if Iruka could have kept his eyes closed for that, or what Kakashi would have done if he had seen the nervousness in those deep pools.

"Let me help you with that." Kakashi spoke quietly, moving to straddle the younger man, lifting his hand away to press his own straining erection into Iruka's.

Iruka moaned at the friction, his fingers clenched on Kakashi's shoulders as he argued with himself.

It took a gentle caress to Iruka's cheek to convince the man, biting his lip before speaking.

"The pants stay on."

Kakashi gave himself a mental high-five, smirking as he leaned up on his knees. "Pants stay on."

He took care of Iruka first, slowly unbuttoning the pants, pulling the zipper down with excruciating sluggishness, before gently pulling at the top of Iruka's boxers.

Iruka's lip was chewed between his teeth, one arm flung up over his face, the other tightly fisting the fabric of the futon as his erection sprung free, slapping against his torso as Kakashi pulled the boxers down. The brunet moaned as the cool air hit his length, his ears picking up the quiet sounds of Kakashi's own pants.

Kakashi leaned down, hands bracing himself over Iruka as his lips brushed the Chunin's ear. "Trust me?"

Iruka nodded, arms wrapping around Kakashi's neck and pulling those sinful lips to his.

Kakashi smirked into the kiss, lowering himself to the tanned man, his own erection brushing against Iruka's momentarily. The jounin swallowed Iruka's moan as their hips brushed, Iruka instantly bucking up for more friction, which he received, grinding his own length against Kakashi's

Kakashi groaned into Iruka's mouth, thrusting his hips forwards as Iruka bucked up, creating a rhythm as they rutted against one another. After a particularly strong thrust Iruka broke from the kiss with a moan, his nails digging crescents into Kakashi's shoulders as he tried to speak but no words would come.

Kakashi understood, and it only served to bring him closer to the edge. He braced himself on his weak hand, lifting the other to wrap around not only Iruka's but his own weeping length. Iruka almost cried out, gasping now on each quick thrust as Kakashi's long fingers squeezed them both.

"Kami Iruka you're beautiful." Kakashi whispered hotly into the younger man's ear.

That pushed Iruka over the edge, Kakashi's name as a breathy moan from his lips as he came, causing Kakashi to fall with him, both shooting their load into the space between them.

Kakashi let himself slump onto Iruka, knowing the other man could take the weight of his upper body until they got over the high.

Iruka was the first to move; his hand coming up shakily and stroking the hair at the base of Kakashi's neck. It was uneven, fingers still tentative and shy, but pleasant none the less. Kakashi was tempted not to move. Ever.

"Kashi." Iruka whispered, head lifting to place a small kiss on the top of the jounin's head. "Kakashi thank you."

The man being thanked sighed and rolled off Iruka, gently tucking himself, and then Iruka back into their boxers before he pulled Iruka to his side. The younger man grunted with the effort, but slung an arm over Kakashi's chest nuzzling his nose in the crook of his seducer's neck.

It was a long time, though neither could really know for certain how long, before Iruka lifted his head and rolled off Kakashi.

"Put your mask on Kakashi. I wana take this off." Iruka grumbled at the ceiling.

"Maa, too far away."

"Well I'm taking this bandana off in approximately 2 minutes so the choice is yours." While his words seemed harsh, the way in which Iruka said them told Kakashi he didn't really need to worry, but if he didn't move his lazy ass he would incur Iruka's wrath.

And so he sat up scratching his head lazily as he reached for his mask, slipping it over his head. Before he arranged it though, he leaned over the unsuspecting teacher, placing a chaste kiss on Iruka's kiss swollen lips before sitting up and arranging his mask. He nudged the bandana off Iruka's forehead, giving the younger man's eyes to adjust to a world without a blindfold.

When Iruka looked up he was smiling, eyes inspecting Kakashi without his hitai-ate. Of course Kakashi had _that_ eye closed, learning the skill of closing one eye and leaving the other open as a young man. Iruka didn't seem to have any words. Kakashi didn't know if it was because he didn't have anything to say, or didn't want to break the ethereal atmosphere they had created.

Kakashi broke it for him, laying back down on the futon and pulling the younger man to his side once more. "See... Pants didn't even come off."

Iruka giggled groping around behind him before grasping the converter, shutting the TV off and leaving them in darkness, the only light from the porch light from outside the window.

"Stay the night?" Iruka asked, so quietly Kakashi almost didn't catch it.

"You sure?" Came the quiet reply, Kakashi's hand squeezing Iruka's arm gently.

"Mhmm. We can clean up in the morning."

"Agreed. Good night Ruka."

Iruka was already asleep.

* * *

><p>I just made myself have a lot of feels.<p>

How was that? You should let me know in a review.

-Majestic Moose Out-


	14. Staying Overnight

Good golly my lovlies more yummy smuts for you in this chapter too!

I'm REALLY liking how this story is turning out, so thanks to those who reviewed previous chapters and kept the spark of creativity alive in the majestic moose.

* * *

><p>When Iruka's eyes opened to the blurry light of his living room he panicked momentarily, his brain trying to fill in the gap of why he was in the living room, why he was not entirely clothed, and who exactly it was behind him.<p>

It didn't take long for memories of the previous night to come flooding back, making Iruka flush pink. Kami, Iruka had really lost control. His hands automatically came to cover his face, trying to hide the blush from nobody as his brain reminded him of the intense feelings from the night before.

But he wasn't ashamed. Nervous yes, but he had wanted to share more intimacy with Kakashi, especially since the man was clearly going out of his way to slow down the pace of the relationship for Iruka.

Kakashi's arms shifted around him, Iruka putting more thought into his position, back pressed against Kakashi's chest, legs spooning, pale arm haphazardly thrown over his torso. If he concentrated he could feel Kakashi's soft even breaths on his neck. He let his thoughts roam back to last night, and remembered the reason his stomach felt crusty. He could get up and shower, walking _all_ the way down the hall for a quick clean… or… he could let his mind and body rest a little longer in Kakashi's embrace.

Although Iruka was a fan of being clean, he wasn't sure when he would be brave enough to engage Kakashi like this again, and decided on the latter option of snuggling back into Kakashi's warmth. Iruka's eyes drifted closed, his mind also drifting back into sleep.

When Iruka awoke, it was to lips on the back of his neck, making him shutter reflexively.

"Morning Ruka-kun." Kakashi whispered when he realized Iruka was awake.

With a squeak Iruka shot up, standing beside the futon faster than Kakashi's still sleep fogged brain could follow, the spell of confidence from last night clearly broken.

"Umm… I am gonna go shower… yea." And Iruka was practically running to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Kakashi chuckled and wondered how long it would be before Iruka would be comfortable waking up beside Kakashi after a night of getting pleasantly sweaty. Or not. Kakashi figured there would be both, and as long as Iruka was there, they both seemed like nice options.

He scratched his head momentarily wondering what had caused Iruka to be so bold last night, but shrugged it off; sometimes Iruka was a mystery.

He let his own mind recall memories of last night, smirking to himself at the thought of Iruka writhing in pleasure beneath him. He only wished he had opened his other eye, to take in the sights in a more permanent fashion.

A hot body plucking down on the futon beside Kakashi pulled him from his thoughts, just in time to catch Iruka leaning over his prone body. Strong hand's gently, but with purpose stroked over his shoulders and down his arms, fingers lacing with Kakashi's momentarily as he placed a chaste kiss over Kakashi's cloth before his hands retraced their steps.

"Sorry. Just… taking in the scenery I missed last night." Iruka spoke quietly.

He sat on the futon with just a tank top and a pair of civilian shorts, a sight Kakashi found interesting… and oddly appealing.

"Shower's ready for you. Red towel behind the door. You can use whatever products you want, I'm not meticulous about those." Iruka frowned as he emphasized 'meticulous', referring to the silver haired man's comments from their previous dinner.

Kakashi soaked in the strange familiarity, the stability of being able to have an inside joke. It was intoxicating.

When Kakashi stepped out of the shower he realized his shirt and hitai-ate were still in the living room, so he sauntered into the hall, only to hear noises from the kitchen, and a wonderful smell.

He couldn't resist following the smells to the kitchen, only to see Iruka making breakfast. When the short man turned, Kakashi smirked, watching the man freeze and blush, deep brown eyes taking in his form.

Iruka recovered quickly, turning back to the stove and waiving behind him absently as he spoke. "Kakashi, I've left a spare bandana on the table, if you'd like you can wear that over your face while you eat. If you are comfortable with that. That way you don't have to pull your mask down every time. Promise I won't look.

Kakashi's brain froze. A bandana. For him to eat. His mind couldn't process Iruka's thought patterns. Last night he had merely asked to touch Kakashi's face, after accepting totally and completely that Kakashi wasn't comfortable showing his face… yet. Nobody had ever been completely accepting, every person, friend or not, had tried to peek at some point.

But here was Iruka, his eyes always avoiding Kakashi when he knew his mask was coming down, always closing his eyes, and keeping them closed for kisses, providing a deadly ninja with a blindfold to make said ninja more comfortable and to assure no accidents... and now this.

Straightforward consideration that maybe it was hard for Kakashi to eat with his mask. Not only taking it into consideration, but providing a simple solution that would allow Kakashi to almost effortlessly transport what would likely be delicious food, from his plate to his stomach.

Kakashi was never letting Iruka out of his grasp.

And so without being able to come up with words for Iruka's kindness he grabbed the bandana and went back to the bathroom to find the best way to wear it. After adjusting the bandana a little more he returned to the kitchen, deciding against his shirt as Iruka's house was always warm.

Breakfast was already on the table for him.

They eat in companionable silence, enjoying each other's company as they finished the meal. Kakashi helped Iruka place their dishes in the empty sink, the brunet assuring Kakashi he would clean them later himself.

"I'm sorry I have to go so soon Iurka. I promised dumb and dumber I'd take them to the Jounin training grounds to show them just how underdeveloped their little brains were."

Iruka chuckled, flipping the taps on to fill the sink with water. "The training grounds aren't that bad Kakashi. I'm sure they'll at least be able to doge most things."

"Anko is gonna be waiting for them…" Iruka didn't need to see Kakashi's face to know he was smirking.

After seeing Kakashi to the door and allowing another mind blowing kiss, Iruka was left to his own devices.

Normally the weekend was reserved for relaxation, reading, and gardening; although a quick look into his school bag showed he was quite far behind on his lesson plans. Maybe the sacrifice wasn't so bad, doing lesson plans on the weekend in exchange for free time with Kakashi throughout the week.

The two men meet up twice more through the week, Kakashi becoming suddenly very busy with balancing small missions, and three bratty children, but they still found time. Going out for Ramen one night when Kakashi practically fell through Iruka's window after a mission, and a leisurely stroll through the conservation garden on Wednesday as was becoming a tradition.

It was Friday night now as Kakashi knocked on Iruka's door, hoping he wasn't disturbing the man too much. He'd been on an overnight mission, upset that he didn't see or hear from Iruka for the day.

"To what do I owe the honour Kakashi?" Iruka yawned from the other side of the door frame.

Maybe he had woken the teacher from his marking nap. "Ano, you see I just wanted to see you for a minute. Before I turn in my perfect missions report."

Iruka made a face at the last part, clearly not believing Kakashi in the slightest. But he stepped aside, hand gesturing Kakashi to come inside.

"So… Saturday. No plans?" The jounin asked hopefully.

"No. But I'm guessing you are going to make some for me." Iruka took a seat on his couch, picking up the red pen and checking off a few things on the paper in front of him.

"Would you like to try going out for drinks again? Afterwards you could come back to my place perhaps? Stay the night?" The words were picked carefully, and spoken gently.

Iruka's eyes shot up from his paper, mind reeling at the suggestion.

"Just a thought. We always come back to your place. I mean mine is kinda small but it's closer to the center of the village, easier to get to maybe. And no pressure. Just… just staying the night. We wouldn't even have to… you know. Totally up to you. Just… putting the thought out-"

Iruka smiled softly, listening to Kakashi as he continued to babble. He was nervous, and he was allowing Iruka to see that side of him, his weakness. Iruka felt honoured.

"Kakashi- Shh." Iruka spoke as he stood up, arms wrapping around Kakashi as he pressed his cheek into Kakashi's chest. "I like the idea."

He felt the silver haired man relax, long arms wrapping around his shoulders for a gentle hug.

"Good." Kakashi sighed, a hand coming up to play with Iruka's hair.

"No guarantees as to what will happen. But I like the idea."

They didn't see each other much before Saturday, Iruka taking more missions room shifts while one of the other chunin was out sick, and Kakashi needing to spend a little more quality time with his brats.

But it left Kakashi time to clean his apartment. It was mostly clothes. Uniform shirts, pants, and vests were strewn about the apartment, some with questionable smells or dirt. Who could blame the man, living alone, getting back from a long mission, pulling articles of clothing off his body and leaving them where they fell. Laundry baskets were such trouble, and Kakashi had learned in his youth that having a large wardrobe prevented this habit from becoming a problem.

So with the apartment clean, Kakashi set out to Iruka's place to pick him up. Just casual drinks this time, at a normal downtown bar, where the potential to run into someone they knew was very high.

Iruka looked wonderful today. Dark form fitting jeans and an even more form fitting top. Kakashi only wished he would let his hair down.

The bar was full and rowdy, being Saturday night, and the two men found refuge in a booth at the back. Today the conversation seemed turned to Naruto. Kakashi had elaborated on a particularly amusing story about Naurto's training, and the rest of the night turned into a sort of competition, who had the best story about Naruto. Kakashi's were mostly comedic, whereas Iruka's seemed more heartwarming, but both men had their share of the other.

The bottom of Iruka's fourth class of whiskey sours had the two ninja's calling it a night, paying their respective tabs and exiting the bar. Several of Kakashi's fellow jounin inhabited the bar stools at the front of the shop but none seemed to notice them, or if they did, never approached. Iruka was thankful for that, not wanting to draw attention to Kakashi and his relationship just yet.

Iruka followed the older man through the streets to the small apartment that Kakashi called home. It was very basic. A table and two chairs in the kitchen. A chair in front of a TV with a tea table. Three bookshelves filled with various scrolls and books. Iruka wasn't surprised; most jounin sported the same décor, only furniture required for basic human needs, and slight entertainment.

Kakashi seemed nervous, his fingers speciously looking to fidget as Iruka took in the room.

"So?" Kakashi interjected into the silence.

"It's exactly as I would have expected from you." Iruka smiled toeing off his shoes and following Kakashi into the center of the room.

"You know, I have my own book collection… wana see?" His lips split into a grin, his eye sparking with a childish glint.

"Sure. You know my weakness."

And so Kakashi led Iruka to his room, more than eager to show Iruka his own less than innocent book collection. He was surprised that Iruka didn't figure it out, and the idea of watching Iruka's face flush in embarrassment made Kakashi smile.

And Blush Iruka did, his cheeks and neck glowing bright red as soon as his eyes began catching titles. Kakashi's little trick had earned him a playful punch to the arm and a pout.

"Here. They aren't all so bad." He spoke quietly, moving behind Iruka to reach onto the shelf, pressing his chest into Iruka's back as he grabbed a book. "This one is mostly plot." The second sentence was spoken into Iruka's ear, Kakashi enjoying the shiver it sent through Iruka's body.

He handed the book to Iruka, his hands resting on Iruka's hips, chin on his shoulder as the teacher read the summary on the back. He turned his head slightly to make sure Kakashi could see his frown.

"I'll give it a try. No promises. We surely don't share the same taste in literature." He assured Kakashi, eyes darting to the entire two shelves dedicated to Kakashi's favourite orange book.

They spent the rest of the night sitting cross-legged on Kakashi's bed, it being the only soft place to sit for more than one person. Kakashi had brought out another, smaller, bottle of sake for them to share as they continued to talk. When Iruka's yawns began to interrupt his stories so often Kakashi could hardly understand them, he deemed it bed time, putting the sake back in the fridge and returning to the bedroom.

Kakashi stood next to his dresser, contemplating his next move in relation to going to sleep. Iruka seemed to be suddenly very interested in the sheets, his hands fiddling with the edge of Kakashi's blanket.

With a deep breath Kakashi decided to just go for it, and so he slowly began to undress, shifting his hitai-ate off his forehead and letting it plunk onto the dresser in its usual spot. Next was his shirt, his breathing a little more strained as he caught Iruka's eyes darting up to his form occasionally. Set in his habits the shirt fell to the floor, he was so not picking that up right now. Then it was his pants, another deep breath before he unbuckled his belt, popped open the button and let his pants fall to the floor with his shirt, leaving the albino blond in his boxers.

Iruka was now blatantly staring, a bright blush on his face as his eyes moved over Kakashi's body. With a smirk, Kakashi headed to the bed plunking down and rolling towards Iruka.

"Your turn."

The reaction was worth the punishment, Iruka's mouth opening, gaping like a fish out of water before he recovered and punched Kakashi.

"Here-" Kakashi whispered, sitting up and moving closer to Iruka. "Let me help?"

He had meant it to be sexy, but he wanted to make sure Iruka was ok with everything. Iruka hadn't brought an overnight bag or anything so he was going on a suspicion. But he'd been wrong before.

Iruka merely nodded, biting his lip as Kakashi's eyes conveyed his smile.

So Kakashi was the first to move, hands slowly moving to the hem of Iruka's shirt, grasping it gently and pulling upwards. Iruka was helpful, raising his arms and moving his head back so it would fit through the hole. Kakashi tossed the shirt over his shoulder unceremoniously, his hands returning to Iruka's body, caressing the newly exposed skin. The brunet's eyes slid shut, body slightly arching into Kakashi's touch.

A gentle push on his shoulders and Iruka was leaning back, letting his body recline onto the bed, Kakashi falling with him. Those hands caressed lower, just fingertips now, ghosting over Iruka's stomach and abdomen till they reached the top of his pants.

"Let's get these off hmm? So you'll be more comfortable right?" Kakashi suggested, hoping Iruka wouldn't think his thoughts were entirely impure.

"Yea." It was practically a breathy moan, Iruka already getting lost in the moment after those gentle caresses.

He popped the button, eyes going back to Iruka for any sign of distress before pulling down the zipper. His fingers moved to the belt loops, gently tugging on the pants till they gave, slowly sliding down Iruka's body.

The younger man lifted his hips, allowing Kakashi to slide the pants over his quickly hardening erection, across his trembling thighs, and down his calves; Iruka lifting his feet so Kakashi could toss his pants too.

He smiled up at the blushing Iruka, watching him yawn even with his nervousness.

"Maybe it's best if we just go to sleep. Hmm?" Kakashi suggested, supressing a chuckle as Iruka yawned once more, nodding slightly.

He stood and turned off the lights, plunging the room into absolute darkness. Kakashi had no trouble finding his way to his bed, doing the same thing almost every night. Iruka was still in the same position, clearly feeling out of place in Kakashi's bed.

It was a tangle of limbs and blankets as Kakashi tried to get them settled under the covers in the dark. Iruka's arm made contact with Kakashi's chin and after Iruka apologized several times they both broke out in a fit of giggles at the whole situation.

Eventually they did get settled, Kakashi spooning himself around Iruka, wrapping an arm around the teachers waist and pulling him close.

"Kakashi." Iruka spoke hesitantly after a few minutes of silence.

"Maa?"

"You're hard."

Kakashi chuckled. There was no hiding it from Iruka.

"Mhmm. So are you." He accentuated his words with actions, letting his hand move down between Iruka's legs where he was trying to hide his own erection.

The hitch of breath from Iruka made Kakashi groan, shuffling back and turning Iruka to face him.

"Together?" Kakashi waited for an answer, suddenly wishing he didn't have blackout curtains.

Kakashi's breath was the one to hitch this time as Iruka's hand was suddenly palming his erection, a whispered "Yes." Hung in the air between them as Kakashi reciprocated.

Iruka's groan was echoed by Kakashi's as both men's hands slipped under clothing and touched the hardened flesh of the other. Iruka seemed to be encouraged by Kakashi's reaction, his hand firmly wrapping around Kakashi's hard on and moving in perfectly timed stokes.

Kakashi leaned forwards, touching their foreheads together as both men picked up speed, fingers loosening and tightening, listening for reactions from the other.

Iruka was the first to smirk, Kakashi groaning as the brunet's thumb pressed into Kakashi's sensitive head, smearing pre-cum over the tip and continuing to stroke. Iruka's reaction was more visceral, hips jerking forwards as he moaned. This was going to be embarrassingly fast.

Iruka's hips lost control, steadily bucking into Kakashi's hand as his free hand moved over Iruka's body, gently pinching a nipple between his fingers.

"Kakashi-"

"I know, me too." Kakashi responded, feeling himself nearing the edge as Iruka's talented fingers worked over his length. The intimacy of such a simple act was surprisingly arousing for the supposed pervert.

Another flick to Iruka's nipple had him falling over the edge, his low pitched whine of 'oh god Kakashi' pushed the silver haired man with him, groaning, as both men spilling themselves into each other's hands. They both lay, panting, hands still in each other's boxers as they enjoyed the post orgasmic high.

Kakashi was the first to recover, pulling his own hand from Iruka's boxers before pulling Iruka's from his own. He let Iruka rest, pushing the blankets off and stumbling to the attached bathroom in the dark, dampening a towel to wipe his hand, then bringing it back and wiping Iruka's.

When he rolled back into bed, Iruka plastered himself to Kakashi's side, lips placing a gentle kiss on his clothed cheek before Kakashi felt fingers at the hem of his mask.

"I don't have my eye's closed, but it's too dark to see you. Promise." Iruka hoped Kakashi would believe him.

"I know." Was the only answer, Iruka taking it for a yes and tugging down the mask.

The kiss was wild to say the least, both men pushing forward to meet for a kiss, tongues savagely pushing into each other's mouths, fighting for dominance briefly before Iruka submitted, moaning softly into Kakashi's mouth in defeat.

They broke apart slowly, tongues reaching out over the gap to share a fleeting touch as the kiss ended. Iruka's hand moved to Kakashi's face, fingers affectionately moving over his features, outlining his lips before caressing down his neck, shoulders and eventually entwining their fingers together.

"You'll let me see you one day, right?" Iruka asked tiredly.

Kakashi signed, knowing eventually that day had to come. "Sometime soon. I'm just not ready yet."

Iruka nodded in the dark, giving Kakashi's hand a squeeze. "Night Kakashi."

"Night Ruka-kun… ouch not so hard."

* * *

><p>Soooooooo... You like? I liked. You should tell me all about it... in that little box down there. Yea!<p>

-Majestic Moose Out-


	15. Need

So I think I just wrote the last chapter today. Not sure if I'm gonna continue past that point, or just edit some more into the last chapter... I don't know, but I'm running out of plot so we'll see.

anyways! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Iruka's eyes opened in the morning he sat up in alarm, the darkness making him panic before remembering he was in Kakashi's room, and he wasn't blind. In his relief, he realized Kakashi was not next to him. He patted his hands around the bed just to make sure. Nope. No Kakashi here.<p>

Sighing, Iruka threw the blankets off his body, he could feel himself blush as he noticed his state of undress; shuffling across the floor to where he remembered the door was, and more importantly the light switch. He grinned in triumph when his hand finally grasped the door knob. His hands fumbled a little more looking for the light switch, but he found it, holding his breath as he flicked the switch, throwing light over the room. Still no Kakashi.

Iruka turned to the door, his eyes catching on a note, stuck to the door with a kunai. He frowned at Kakashi's bad habit of property damage but pulled the kunai from the door and took the note.

_Ruka-kun,_

_I'm sorry I can't be there to see you wake up.  
>I've been sent on a mission. No idea how long, but I could be a while.<em>

_There is a key on the kitchen table, keep it, it's yours._

_See you soon,  
>K<em>

Iruka frowned at the nickname but smiled by the end. His own key? Iruka could feel himself blush.

So he looked around the room for his shirt and pants, getting dressed and slipping the note into his pocket before leaving Kakashi's room.

The key was on the table exactly as Kakashi had said, Iruka grimaced at the 'Icha Icha Paradise' keychain but decided Kakashi had done that on purpose, so instead of taking it off and leaving the offensive keychain on the table, he shoved it down into his pocket as far as it would go after he locked Kakashi's door.

Iruka once again had the rest of the weekend to himself, and free of Kakashi coming to disturb him in the middle of a book. Today, Iruka thought he should actually try the book Kakashi had let him borrow.

"Mostly plot…" Iruka scoffed to himself as he set the pillow up in his bed and pulled the reading light into position.

A loud grumble pulled Iruka out of book land and back into reality.  
>And in reality he was very, very hungry. So he made a quick bowl of rice, wanting to get back to the book. He decided he would not tell Kakashi how much he was enjoying it. He'd never live it down.<p>

It felt like the longest three weeks of Iruka's life. He sat in the missions office, horribly behind in his paper work as his mind wandered, wondering where Kakashi was, if he was alright, and how the mission was going. It wasn't often that missons took more than a couple of weeks. When they did, the task usually went on for months, as opposed to weeks. Iruka hoped they just hit a snag and Kakashi would be back any day.

He had to admit he did really miss the pervert. He missed Kakashi's damn smiling face popping up in his window when he was trying to mark, or how he sat in the tree just off school grounds while he waited for Iruka to finish class. The way he waited at the bottom of the stairs in the missions room until the very last person had left before coming up. Maybe he even missed the smouldering kisses, and the way Kakashi seemingly knew how to make him melt into a puddle with a few simple touches.

He wanted Kakashi to meet him after work and go out for Ice cream. Or take a walk in the conservation garden. He wanted Kakashi to push him around the corner in the rainforest room and kiss him hotly, then pull his mask up and walk off like nothing happened. He wanted to sit on the couch and yell at the tv with him. Why was he taking so long?

It was two long weeks before Iruka got his answer.

He had finished his marking for the night, getting up and turning the lock on the front door before going to bed. There was a soft sound from behind him, but before he could turn to look he was roughly pressed against the door.

Iruka froze, quickly assessing the danger, his chakra reaching out to identify his attacker. His mind settled briefly when he realized it was Kakashi.

But something was off. Iruka moved to turn around, but Kakashi's arms moved powerfully, trapping him against the door. His breaths were ragged, like he had been running the entire time he was gone, and then he started moving.

Iruka gasped in shock as Kakashi's hips pressed into him from behind, putting every nerve in Iruka's body on high alert at the deadly ninja ground his erection into Iruka's ass. The smaller man clenched his teeth, his mind working in overdrive to figure out what was happening. His eyes briefly flicking over Kakashi's hand, then flicking back when they noticed red smudged against the door where his hand had slipped. Blood. Iruka turned his head slowly, his eyes widening in horror as he looked into Kakashi's eye.

He knew that look. The look of countless ninja upon returning for a particularly traumatizing mission. Kakashi's arms moved, one hand moving to hold both of Iruka's over his head against the door. The other moving directly to his pants, popping the top button of Iruka's pants off before roughly pulling at the fabric. He grunted in frustration, clothed mouth biting at Iruka's neck as he continued to struggle with Iruka's pants.

With lips firmly pressed together Iruka put his emergency training to good use, preforming the one handed jutsu and pushing as much of his chakra out of him as possible.

His eyes were closed in concentration, muscles tensed in his attempt of the underused jutsu, but it worked. Iruka turned around as Kakashi's body became rigid, catching the trapped jounin and lowering him to the floor gently.

Kakashi's body lay prone on the floor, tendrils of Iruka's chakra ran over Kakashi's body, ever moving and changing, paralyzing the powerful man. His eye was wide, scanning around the room before locking on Iruka.

"Well fuck." Iruka groaned. Sure, he performed the jutsu, but now he had an angry, horny, deadly killer trapped on his floor.

_First things first_, Iruka thought to himself, emergency training seemed like such a long time ago now.

Immobilize. Preform capture justsu to immobilize attacker.  
>Preform first aid.<p>

"Alright…" So Iruka bent down, kneeling to get close to his deadly friend.

Kakashi's eye was still glazed, caught in the trauma of the mission and unable to return to reality at this point. He leaned over, hands on Kakashi's shoulders as he spoke softly into Kakashi's ear.

"Kakashi. It's Iruka. Your Ruka-kun. I'm just going to make sure you aren't hurt." He hoped it was enough.

And so he began, deciding to remove the hitai-ate and check his head first. He placed the headband on the floor gently, breath catching in his throat as he looked back up into the sharingan. Iruka shivered, but stared back, trying to prove he wasn't a threat. Iruka didn't find it nearly as terrifying to have that eye trained on him as he would have thought.

He continued, pressing his hands against Kakashi's cheeks and neck, not willing to pull the mask down unless there was due cause. No blood there. Moving onto arms and torso Iruka patted the silver haired man down, making sure he wasn't harmed. The left leg sported no blood, however as Iruka pressed his hand over Kakashi's calf a growl from the trapped man prepared Iruka for when he pulled his hands away with blood.

He tore the pant leg open from the small rip exposing a fairly nasty gash. Great.

"I'm getting the first aid kit Kakashi. I'll be right back." And he bolted to the bathroom ripping the bag off the shelf and running back to Kakashi.

After checking to see that the wound wasn't poisoned or otherwise infected he used his two months of medi-nin training to heal the worst of the wound, not having enough chakra to heal it completely while still trapping the struggling man. He used a pad and some gauze to protect and stop bleeding and looked back at Kakashi.

He didn't seem to be any better; panting, eyes scanning, sharingan swirling as he struggled against Iruka's bonds. But he would come down eventually.

Iruka sat beside Kakashi, legs pulled up against his chest as he processed the situation. He had only been in this state once. A mission gone wrong and his team mate and friend had died right before his eyes. It was the first time he had seen death, and whenever Iruka looked back on that time he was horrified.

His mind was lost, working on instinct alone; and he remembered the feeling. The feeling almost every man got when he was in survival mode, something inside them pushing them on to find the closest body. To find intimacy and passion by any means possible, just to prove to yourself you were still alive, still human. Iruka thanked the gods for the squad leader, who had trapped Iruka much like he had trapped Kakashi, and brought him to the mission trauma wing of the hospital. But he had never forgotten that _need_.

Kakashi had it now clearly; erection straining against his pants. Iruka began to feel bad, a boner with nowhere to go, the unsatisfactory feel of clothing restraining your length. It was like torture, and with Kakashi in this state, the torture was probably amplified a hundred times.

The idea flashed into Iruka's head so fast he was acting on it before his brain really processed it. His body moving closer to Kakashi's, fingers at Kakashi's pants before he realized he had moved at all.

But there was no denying that it was a proper idea, no matter how much Iruka was blushing right now. Kakashi had come to _his_ house when he returned. Kakashi came seeking _his_ attention, _his_ warmth. Unconsciously of course, but that made it all the more important to Iruka. It meant Kakashi trusted him, and he certainly didn't want to disappoint.

His fingers deftly tugged the pants down Kakashi's hips, just enough to pull his briefs over the pulsing erection. When Iruka looked up it seemed like Kakashi's eyes were on fire, staring at Iruka so intensely the smaller man thought he would catch on fire too. But he continued, at first, his hand coming up and gently stroking Kakashi's length. He was nervous, he'd never done this before, but he remembered how it felt when Kakashi touched him, and he hoped he could do as good a job.

A soft pant which sounded almost like a whine spurred Iruka on, watching Kakashi's face as his hand tightened, stroking with purpose. The older man moaned, his head falling back momentarily before rising back, eyes never looking away.

Iruka smirked, suddenly feeling devious as he watched desire flicker in Kakashi's eyes. Might as well give the sharingan a show.

He smirked at Kakashi before turning his head down, taking a deep breath as he leaned over, lips parting ever so slightly to let his tongue snake out, flicking over the head. Kakashi's groan was louder this time, body tensing under the trap as Iruka opened his mouth, letting his tongue glide down the entire shaft and back up circling the head with his tongue once more before diving in. He took in as much as he could without gagging, lips slipping down, his tongue laving over what he could reach as he sucked his cheeks in creating a vacuum of pressure.

Kakashi growled again, this time in pleasure as Iruka's head lifted and fell once more, hot mouth bobbing over his weeping length. Iruka's tongue flicked over the tip again, tasting precum and humming in response. Kakashi's body tensed even more, his breath catching each time Iruka plunged down, the head hitting the back of Iruka's throat before he pulled up, only to have his wet tongue slip over it creating continuous pleasure.

Iruka hummed at the reaction, pleased that Kakashi seemed to like what he was doing, his hand moving from his thigh to cup Kakashi's balls. He must be close, each breath was a moan now, but his eyes still stared at Iruka, not wanting to miss a moment of Iruka's talented mouth swallowing his length. Iruka's other hand moved as well, stroking the base of Kakashi's erection where his mouth couldn't reach. One hand tugged gently on his balls as the other stroked, Iruka taking as much of Kakashi into his mouth as possible with embarrassingly lewd slurping noises.

And then Iruka looked up, staring directly into Kakashi's eyes as he pressed lower than he had before, Kakashi's hair tickling his nose as he sucked one last time, Kakashi yelling out in pleasure as he emptied himself into Iruka's mouth.

Iruka choked, not fully knowing what to expect as Kakashi's hips thrust into his mouth. He swallowed most, if only out of convenience than preference. His eyes finally looking away from Kakashi's as he let go of Kakashi's wilting length with a _pop_.

Kakashi's eyes finally fell closed, head dropping back to the floor as he rode out the high. Iruka grunted as he stood, knees sore from sitting on them for too long. He rinsed his mouth, then drank a good measure before turning back to Kakashi.

His breath had slowed, his eyes still closed, looking suggestive with his pants still partially pulled down. Iruka moved back to the man, using the rest of his strength to lift the silver haired jounin onto the couch, hoping he wouldn't be too uncomfortable while he slept off the mission haze. He would lecture the man in the morning.

When Kakashi woke in the morning he panicked, looking around the strange room as his eyes came into focus. He recognized it as Iruka's living room but couldn't remember how he got there. His panic increased as he tried to move, only to find his body paralyzed. He did a quick scan realizing it was Iruka's chakra holding his body in place. He tried to remember the previous night, his mind pulling blanks; he looked further, his mind jumping into memories of his previous mission.

He opened his eyes, pulling away from the memory as quickly as possible. It had gone so wrong so quickly. Was that why he was back at Iruka's house, immobilized and left to sleep on the couch. Had he touched the man? He wasn't an idiot, what if he had hurt Iruka in his post-mission haze.

"Iruka! A little help here please!" Kakashi shouted to the ceiling.

Nothing.

He wanted to know what happened. He relied on the sharingan now. His mind searching through those memories now. He was already on the floor, Iruka's face dark and concerned.

"Kakashi, it's Iruka. Your Ruka-kun. I'm just going to make sure you aren't hurt."

Kakashi remembered the feel of Iruka's hands on him, watched as the calm man checked every inch, even healing his wounded leg a bit.

He went out of sight for a moment, leaving Kakashi to stare at the ceiling as he was unable to move.

And then Iruka was at his waist, hand pulling his pants down. Oh god.

He watched the unconscious memory, Iruka's tanned hands stroking his erection. It wasn't what he really wanted, but Kakashi was glad he hadn't been able to take advantage of Iruka. Their trust had already been broken once.

But then Iruka moved, his tongue and mouth moving over Kakashi's length. Iruka had given him the blowjob of a life time. He'd looked Kakashi straight in the eye, challenging him, smirking at him, taking pleasure in Kakashi's pleasure as he came.

Kakashi felt himself getting hard at the memory, quickly pulling himself back to reality.

"Iruka-kun! Get me out of this or I'm going to start reciting icha icha paradise!"

He waited a minute, then sighed in relief as he heard movement from the bedroom.

Iruka came into view above him, he was shirtless and Kakashi let his good eye roam over the tanned expanse.

"I should let you lay there all day, for what it's worth." Iruka spoke, finger poking into Kakashi's chest.

"Mah, but then I couldn't hug you." Kakashi smiled with his eyes, as Iruka frowned then smiled back, the chakra bonds suddenly loosening and then disappearing.

Kakashi groaned as he sat up, muscles stiff and sore from his mission, and sleeping on the couch while unable to move. Iruka sighed and walked into the kitchen, coming back shortly with two cups of coffee.

"I've taken the day off from the academy to look after you." Iruka started, taking a sip of his own coffee as he handed the other cup to the Jounin.

"Look Iruka-" Kakashi began, cut off as Iruka held up a finger to his face.

"No no, you look here Kakashi." He set the cup down. Kakashi knew he was in for a long lecture. "Firstly, what you did last night was not only horrifyingly dangerous but totally inappropriate. You know as well as I do you were supposed to march your stupid ass into the hospital so they could take care of you. But no. Instead the great Hatake Kakashi thinks it's a grand ol' idea to waltz into _my_ house, get blood all over the god damn place, and press his raging boner into my ass like some kind of cheap whore!"

Kakashi had to look away from Iruka, the scolding was working.

"Secondly, your ass better be grateful as fuck that I thought I wanted to be a medi-nin when I first became a chunin, because without that training your dick would have been so far up my ass that I would have had to chop it off when you were done. Damn fucking lucky Kakashi." He had started pacing the room, hands motioning and fingers pointed as he marched across the floor.

"And thirdly, are you ok?" Iruka stopped his pacing, quickly making his way to Kakashi's side, sitting in the couch beside him and placing a gentle hand on his thigh. "None of this would be important if you weren't ok."

Kakashi sat on the couch dumbfounded. He had been yelled at, sworn at, and chastised by the teacher, now only to be comforted. He had to try not to cry. Crying was for weak people who didn't kill for a living. But he turned and rested his head on Iruka's shoulder.

That was all the invitation Iruka needed, arms wrapping around the jounin and giving him a squeeze.

"It was just a normal search and capture. It turned so fast. We tripped a ward and then we were surrounded. They were just kids Iruka. Child soldiers. Living puppets being controlled. But they were conscious. I could see their fear. Could see it in their eyes as I killed them. I had too. They were so young Iruka… Just children…" Kakashi took a deep breath to cover the silent sob.

Everything made sense to Iruka now. He wished he could heal the wounds Kakashi had, but the ones on the inside were so much harder to touch.

They spent the day in Iruka's bed, the younger man holding Kakashi, stroking his hair, his sides, thumb rubbing circles on Kakashi's hand as they enjoyed each other's company. Iruka knew it was only temporary. In no time Kakashi will have pushed this event to the back of his mind, filing it with all the other horrors and broken morals from missions before. An oral report would be given in a few months when Kakashi had recovered.

Kakashi sighed as he opened his eyes, still blurry with sleep. When had he dosed off?

He smiled as he felt the warmth of another body beside him, Iruka's thumb caressing the top of his hand. "Ruka-kun, what time is it?"

Iruka chuckled, and it gave Kakashi a strange feeling in his stomach as he felt it vibrate through the brunet's chest. "Wednesday the 14th, 2:30pm."

He'd slept through yesterday afternoon and all of this morning.

"You have work." Kakashi stated in confusion.

"Another day off. Hokage approved." Iruka propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at Kakashi, smiling in the way that made Kakashi's heart pound and stomach flop.

The smaller man lifted Kakashi's hand from the blankets and placed it over his eyes as he leaned down. Kakashi got the message easily enough, moving his fingers to cover Iruka's eyes as the chunin pulled his cloth down and planted a kiss on Kakashi's lips.

It had been so long. Kakashi's tongue delved into Iruka's mouth the moment his lips parted, tasting the man for all he was worth. When Iruka let lose that tell-tale moan as their tongues touches Kakashi felt like he could do this forever. When they pulled apart both men were panting, Iruka pulling the mask back up before Kakashi let go of his eyes. Iruka plastered himself over Kakashi's torso, head leaning against Kakashi's chest, his hair falling over his face.

"As much of a terrible decision it was to come to me the other night. I'm kinda happy." Iruka mumbled into Kakashi's chest.

"Happy? That I tried to rape you?" The taller man was confused.

"No. That you came to my house. You came to find me. When you felt the need, that primal instinct to fuck and feel human, you sought me out. It means a lot." Iruka nuzzled into Kakashi's neck. "Also, you need to make sure you got to misson trauma today and report what happened."

Kakashi groaned, he really didn't want to have to explain the whole situation to some medi-nin.

"You can tell them it's ok because your boyfriend has everything under control." Iruka whispered into Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi choked on his own breath, hands grasping Iruka's arm in shock and excitement.

"Really? Are you sure? Sure that you want me to be that… you know… your boyfriend." Iruka nodded, smiling up at him. "Are you sure I can tell them? They'll ask who. Can I say? Can I say you're mine?" Kakashi was still in disbelief.

"Yea. If you are good I might even let you tell Gai. I know how much you'd love to rub it in his face you have a partner." Iruka smirked as he spoke, but the blush on his cheeks gave away his true feelings.

"What do you mean by 'good'?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"We'll see how I feel after you visit the mission trauma wing."

Kakashi had never been so motivated in his life.

* * *

><p>*shakes fist at under-agers*<p>

Hope you liked it! Let me know... use that box down there and writ things. They don't even have to be good things. They can just be about all the spelling and grammar mistakes.

-Majestic Moose Out-


	16. In the Moonlight

Not very long but sooper important

* * *

><p>The trauma wing of the missions hospital was pretty standard. Some young medi-nin was loudly yelling at him the moment he stepped through the door. His other Anbu partners had checked in the other day and the medi-nin had been very nervous about Kakashi's disappearance. Now she scolded him, sternly informing Kakashi that he should know better, even when in duress.<p>

"So." She started once they sat in a private room. "Iruka-sensei sent a note over saying you had ended up at his house and you were alive. What happened?"

Kakashi's eyes lit up, excited to explain. "Uhh… well.. I went to his house… because he's my… well he's my boyfriend now you see. He trapped me because I was… well you know. He tried to heal my leg, but I assume he used most of his chakra to keep me trapped."

She gestured to see Kakashi's leg, rolling up the pants before Kakashi even had it elevated. After she added some stitches to the healing wound the girl deemed the healing sufficient, and told Kakashi to give her regards to Iruka for his medical assistance.

"Now Kakashi. Need I remind you, even with Iruka being your partner, you should still make sure to find your way here after any mission. I am confident that Iruka can keep you under control, or find help when needed, but you need to come here. You understand?"

Feeling thoroughly scolded, Kakashi nodded, taking his leave as quickly as possible.

Iruka sighed, setting his book down on the living room table as the doorbell rang insistently. It could only be Kakashi.

Iruka pulled the door open quickly, leaning against the door frame as he looked at Kakashi's smiling eyes.

"When I'm perfectly busy you come to the door; when I'm doing nothing you sneak through the window. You really need to work on your timing Kakashi." He frowned at the masked ninja before sighing again and turning around to walk inside.

When Kakashi had shut the door behind himself he tackled the younger man from behind, roughly pushing him to the floor with a hug.

"Maa, Iruka. I just want to think you." Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear after the younger man gave a very indignant squeak.

"Well thank me like a normal human then." Iruka scoffed, his body freezing as Kakashi's unclothed mouth nibbled on his ear.

"You don't like this?" He whispered once more, tongue snaking out and licking over the shell of Iruka's ear.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, I'd just prefer your lips other places."

Kakashi groaned, slipping off his hitai-ate and tying it around Iruka's eyes before flipping the man over.

His lips were on Iruka's in record time, the teachers lips already parted for Kakashi as they met for a searing kiss. Iruka's tell-tale moan as their tongues touched spurred Kakashi on, dominating Iruka in the kiss and stealing the brunet's breath. Iruka's hands found Kakashi's hair, pulling gently at the strands and making Kakashi let lose his own moan into the others mouth.

They parted for air. Kakashi gazing at Iruka's kiss swollen lips as he tugged his mask up and slipped his headband off Iruka's head.

"Your welcome." Iruka was still a little breathless as he looked up at Kakashi with a smile.

Kakashi stood, lending Iruka a hand and pulling the smaller man up onto his feet.

"So…" Kakashi started wandering over to the couch and plunking down, patting the cushion beside him. "Last time I invited you over I had to leave you there. How about tonight we try that again?"

Iruka took a seat beside Kakashi, leaning over and snuggling into his side. "I can't. I've had dinner with Naruto scheduled for more than a month. I promised to pay for it. No chance he'd let me out of a free ramen night." Iruka's lips pursed, closing his eyes in thought. "Plus. I haven't spent much time with him recently. He say's you've really been wearing him out during the day, and you show up almost every night I'm not busy."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. Naruto was special for Iruka, and he didn't want to get in between the beautiful relationship Iruka had with the boy.

Iruka shifted, looking up to Kakashi with big eyes. "You could always join us…"

The offer hung in the air. Being just that, and offer. Kakashi thought on it for what seemed like forever. Naruto would probably not be pleased with Kakashi cutting in on time with his beloved Iruka-sensei. But then again, if he was still getting free food maybe it would be ok. If Kakashi really was going to be Iruka's boyfriend… he shivered a little at the word. _Boyfriend… _than maybe it would be important to get used to being with the boy and Iruka in a non-teaching setting.

So Kakashi nodded. Agreeing to the dinner. If it got awkward, he'd just leave and visit Iruka in the middle of the night.

The dinner started quite pleasantly. They sat at a street vendor, Iruka on the stool in the middle, separating Naruto on his right, and Kakashi on his left. Although initially Naruto was not pleased, he warmed up to the idea pretty quickly when Iruka reassured the boy he could still eat as much as he wanted, and Kakashi was going to be well behaved with limited sarcasm and rudeness.

The jounin didn't think he was rude. Sarcastic yes, but he needed to teach the boy to deal with the real world. Iruka was too nice.

They talked about things entirely unrelated from their ninja world. Naruto talking about different types of flowers he had seen around the town, a stray cat he had made friends with down the alley behind the weapons store he visited. Of course he spoke about all the mischief he and Sasuke got into, but nothing related to his training. This surprised Kakashi. For some reason he figured training to be the next Hokage was really all Naruto was interested in. Clearly he was developing into a fully functional human.

Kakashi was able to chime in with some stories here, and advice there, and while it was normally Naruto to put a smile on Iruka's face, Kakashi found his own words making the teacher smile often enough.

At some point during the meal a villager came up to Iruka, tapping him on the shoulder and introducing themselves as the parent of one of the genin at the academy. They seemed insistent on speaking to Iruka right then and there, so the teacher excused himself and walked away from the vendor to chat with the parent.

Kakashi sighed as Naruto finished his fourth bowl of ramen and scooched into Iruka's abandoned seat. He fidgeted with his hands before looking up at Kakashi.

"I'm not as stupid as I seem you know." Naruto started, staring at Kakashi as the older man turned his head.

"Well you could have fooled me."

"Seriously though." Naruto continued after huffing in annoyance. "You… like Iruka-sensei don't you."

Kakashi wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question, so he sat still eyes looking away from Naruto's searching gaze.

"Like… how I like Sakura, or like how I like Ino?" Naruto looked away after this sentence, staring straight into his hands as they fidgeted in his lap.

Kakashi chuckled, turning on his stool to face Naruto. "I like Iruka-sensei like… like a mom likes a dad. I think it's a little different than what you feel for Sakura."

Naruto's eyes were wide at the answer, his brain clearly processing the information Kakashi had supplied. After a moment he settled a little, looking back up to Kakashi before he spoke again.

"Well… then you better be really nice. Because I think Iruka-sensei really likes you too. Just saying." He mumbled the last part, and it made Kakashi smile.

Naruto shuffled back to his own seat, asking for another bowl of ramen, making it half way through before Iruka returned, scowling at the selfishness of the parent.

They finished soon after, Iruka informing Kakashi he would walk Naruto home. Kakashi took that as his cue to leave, wanting so badly to kiss Iruka goodbye, but knowing he wouldn't be allowed too in public, or with Naruto present.

So he settled with a gentle hug, shocked when Iruka pulled away and placed a quick peck on Kakashi's clothed cheek.

"See you soon Kakashi." Iruka smiled, turning around and walking away with Naruto.

The next night Iruka smiled, feeling Kakashi's presence at the bottom of the stairs as he locked up the missions room.

"To what do I owe the honour Kakashi?" Iruka spoke as he closed the door behind him, Kakashi following as the brunet walked towards his home.

"Well I was hoping I would have the honour of taking you home this wonderful evening." The smirk on his face was present in his words.

"On a school night Kakashi? How naughty."

"Not naughty at all. Bring a change of clothes. I'll behave. Promise." Kakashi assured as they neared Iruka's home.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Iruka mumbled as he unlocked the door and headed into the bedroom.

"None at all. Get your stuff." The masked ninja spoke as he leaned against the bedroom doorframe.

They took the long way to Kakashi's home, snaking around back paths, and stopping to look at this flower basket and that. It was late before they made it into Kakashi's apartment. The older man slamming Iruka into the door as soon as it was shut and covering his eyes before pulling down his mask for a kiss. He had been waiting for one of these since last night.

Iruka did not disappoint, kissing Kakashi back with such passion the jounin wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

They left the door for the couch, Iruka picking a movie from Kakashi's, admittedly, very small collection.

Iruka sat sideways across Kakashi in the single comfy chair that was situated in front of the TV, Iruka's legs hanging over the edge of the chair, one arm slung around Kakashi's neck.

When the movie was over Iruka excused himself to the kitchen to get a drink, Kakashi making his way to the bedroom. After leaving the cup in the sink, Iruka followed Kakashi to the bedroom, half disappointed and half relieved Kakashi didn't seem in the mood to romance the smaller man.

In the bedroom however Iruka noted that the blackout curtains had been drawn back, and Kakashi sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed.

"Change into PJ's and come back. OK?" Kakashi half demanded. So Iruka obeyed, quickly grabbing his things and changing before returning to the bedroom.

Kakashi had changed positions, now sitting towards the end of the bed, but facing the now open window. He patted the space in front of him, gesturing Iruka to sit there.

Crawling onto the bed Iruka gave Kakashi a confused look, taking up a cross-legged position as well facing the jounin.

"Close your eyes Ruka-kun." Kakashi whispered softly, and Iruka found his body complying automatically.

Kakashi's hands moved to Iruka's grasping the teachers soft hands in his own, lifting them until Kakashi could feel Iruka's fingertips on his face. Iruka got the point, his hands coming to life and ghosting over Kakashi's features quickly before coming back to rest on his headband.

"Go ahead." Kakashi answered Iruka's unasked question.

And so Iruka tugged it off, placing it in Kakashi's lap as his fingers returned to pull down Kakashi's mask. He smiled, loving the feel of his fingers running over Kakashi's jaw, his temples, index finger tracing over Kakashi's quivering lips. He loved knowing he was the first person to touch Kakashi this way.

"Open your eyes Iruka." Came Kakashi's voice, quieter than Iruka had ever heard it.

"But-"

"It-It's ok. I want you to." Still quiet as Kakashi stumbled over his words

Iruka's breath stopped in his lungs as his brain processed the words. It was ok. He _wanted_ Iruka to open his eyes. He had to remind himself to breathe as the brunet slowly opened his eyes.

Lips were the first thing Iruka's eyes focused on, his finger tip still ghosting in the corner of Kakashi's very pale lips. They were pressed together tightly in what Iruka assumed was nervousness. His eyes scanned up, gazing over the sharp jaw line, and slightly scared temples, Iruka's fingers brushing over every piece that his eyes were now seeing. Noting the tiny scars on Kakashi's chin and jaw that he could only previously feel, eyes trailing over the gentle slope of the nose, seeing the small wrinkles in Kakashi's forehead. His hands never stopped moving as his eyes stared at the pale skin that Kakashi kept hidden, drinking in the sight he had been yearning for.

"I figured the moonlight would be more forgiving." He had yet to meet Iruka's eyes, nervous of the reaction from the younger man.

Iruka bit his lip, fingers gently sliding under Kakashi's chin and tilting the older man's head up to meet Iruka's eyes.

"You are beautiful. In the dark. In the moonlight. In the bright sun." And then he was leaning in, eyes finally falling closed as Iruka's own lips slid against Kakashi's. The kiss was more passionate this time, both men feeling the intimacy that Kakashi had brought upon them tonight, Iruka's hands still ghosting over his face, thumbs rubbing circles on his jaw as their tongues danced.

Iruka groaned as he opened his eyes, only to have them lock with Kakashi's making him melt a little. Their lips parted, Iruka's kissing down his jaw, licking and biting an ear lobe before pulling back and tugging Kakashi's mask all the way off. His lips returned, hungry for Kakashi's skin as he kissed and licked across the other side of Kakashi's jaw, licking and biting on Kakashi's pale neck making the older ninja shutter in pleasure.

Iruka smirked, eyes looking up at Kakashi, drinking in the sight of his easy to read facial expressions. He would never have enough of this. But for now he was satisfied, his lips colliding with Kakashi's once more to continue their kiss.

When they broke apart, Iruka's hands moved back to Kakashi's cheeks and jaw, fascinated as he watched his hands run over the slightly stubbled skin.

"Maa Iruka, it's not that nice." Kakashi whined, his face feeling overly stimulated with the touch.

"Shut up. I want to have a proper look at you while I still have the chance." Iruka pouted, his hands caressing down Kakashi's shoulders, sliding down his arms and interlacing his hands with Kakashi's.

"Plenty of time to look at it when I'm having my way with you. Because if I remember correctly _we are not having sex in the dark_." Kakashi quoted Iruka's own statement before pushing the younger man back onto the bed. "But we are taking it slow. Right? Just stay with me tonight. And then you can have another good look at me tomorrow morning before you run off to the academy."

"I really like that idea Kakashi." Iruka spoke softly, snuggling into Kakashi's side as his body recognized the signs for bed time.

"Iruka…?" Kakashi asked as he wrapped an arm around his chunin.

"Mhmm?"

"I love you. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>I really like this chapter. You should tell me what you think. In the little box. Seriously I wana know yo.<p>

-Majestic Moose Out-


	17. Thinking It

So this one is super long.

Also the formatting went all wonky like 7 times when I was trying to get it from word to the doc manager so let me know if it's all messed up and weird.

ONWARDS! TO MORE SMUT!

* * *

><p>When Iruka woke in the morning it was to a yawn, eyes watery and blurry as they opened. It didn't take long for Iruka to remember last night, and his eyes quickly locked on to Kakashi's naked face.<p>

It was still as Iruka remembered from the night before, sharp jaw, slightly stubbled, and such wonderfully pale skin. Sure, Kakashi had several small scars from this or that battle, but Iruka felt them beautiful. He dared not move, else he wake Kakashi up and he would cover his face. Iruka wasn't sure how long it would be before he would be allowed to see Kakashi again.

Iruka remembered what Kakashi had whispered before he fell asleep. He wasn't sure if it had been part of a dream or not, but Iruka was sure Kakashi's words were from this world. Kakashi had said 'goodnight' right after. It was Iruka's saving grace, it meant Kakashi didn't need a response, at least not right then. He'd given Iruka an out, and Iruka had taken it.

Though it didn't take away from the words. Kakashi loved him. The great Hatake Kakashi, lone wolf, master of one night stands and sneaking from beds undetected, was in love with him. Maybe even wanted to settle down with him… Better not to get to ahead of himself, Kakashi loved him now, and that was enough. Did he love Kakashi?

It shouldn't have been a hard question to answer. Iruka could hear Kakashi's voice in the back of his head from their previous conversation _you either like me or you don't it's not that difficult_. But it was for Iruka. He wasn't as straightforward and in control of himself as Kakashi was. His emotions ran rampant in his mind and Iruka didn't always know which ones were which.

What did Iruka want from love? He didn't know. He didn't know what love was supposed to be, had hardly an example he could call upon. So he started with ideals he figured his love should have. Trust and honesty… check and check. Able to be serious when needed, and humorous when not… check. They had to be able to deal with his obsessive gardening hobby and compulsive dishwashing and laundry routines. Iruka had a feeling it would take a long time to get Kakashi to follow his laundry routine, but the jounin seemed fine with his dish washing, however much he had been teased. Iruka figured he'd want to wake up next to them every day, for probably his entire life. Did he want all that with Kakashi?

He looked down, taking in Kakashi's features as he slept peacefully. He wondered if they could share some sort of stability while Kakashi was not on missions. Waking up and making breakfast, Kakashi reading Icha Icha while Iruka marked papers, Kakashi taking Iruka to bed at night…

The teacher was startled from his thoughts as Kakashi began to move, arms stretching above his head as he scratched his chin absentmindedly. Then he seemed to really wake up, remembering Iruka and his facial nakedness. His eyes opening wide and darting up to Iruka's searching for some sign of unpleasantness that Iruka was certain he wouldn't find.

"Good morning Kakashi." He whispered quietly, leaning down and planting a chaste kiss on Kakashi's bare lips.

"Mmm, morning." Kakashi grumbled in return.

Iruka smirked down at the grumpy ninja, fingers making gentle circles on the sides of Kakashi's ribs as he watched the older man force a smile.

"Not disgusting? You don't seem to be grimacing at my face in the daylight."

Iruka frowned and wanted to punch the older man for being so cynical, but knew that wouldn't help. Instead he leaned over and planted a kiss over each eyebrow and then on Kakashi's nose. That seemed to be answer enough for the jounin as he stretched once more and then pushed himself into a sitting position.

"You'll be late if you don't go Ruka." He spoke to the ceiling.

"I've got a moment or two. Since I'm so close to the middle of town and all." Iruka sat up as well, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and torso, nuzzling his nose into Kakashi's neck. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hands, rubbing the tops gently as they embraced.

They just wanted to enjoy being together, in such a completely normal and unchanging way. Both were thinking it, but neither was willing to admit such things out loud. So they stayed like that for a little longer.

It was with great regret that Iruka had to let go, blushing as he got out of bed and took his last look at Kakashi's face.

"I'll see you tonight I suppose?" He asked it as a question, not sure what Kakashi had planned for the night.

"Ice cream then my place? It's a Friday, no school tomorrow, you can laze around in your boxers and look at me all you want."

Iruka nodded, chuckling softly. Like Kakashi really had to sell the plan to him. He was convinced at 'ice cream'.

And so Iruka made himself some toast with Kakashi's help, and washed it down with some OJ before rushing out the door to get to the academy on time.

The day seemed longer than usual as Iruka packed up from the Academy and headed to the missions room to get his closing shift over with. He could see Kakashi now, standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him as soon as the last person left.

Iruka tried the red-bean ice cream today, and although it wasn't as good as the mango he conceded to Kakashi that it was still pretty good. They strolled around the village, stopping at the Yamanaka flower shop. Kakashi bought Iruka a single tiger lily, making Iruka blush profusely and stammer a thank you.

Iruka felt that it was all very cute and romantic as they walked back towards Kakashi's place, only to run into none other than Gai. Iruka was deciding whether it was worth it to teleport home at this very moment or stay and embrace the embarrassment he knew was about to come.

"Gai-sensei!" Kakashi shouted it what must have been the most enthusiastic voice he had ever used around Gai.

"Kakashi-sensei! My eternal rival! What can I do for you this fine evening? Would you like to race me around the outer village? I assure you this time I will win!" He lumbered closer, winking at Kakashi as they stood almost chest to chest.

"Actually Gai, we'll have to take a rain check this time. I was just headed home… with my-oof" Kakashi was cut off as Iruka's elbow made contact with his ribs.

"Iruka-Sensei can come too? If you get tired sensei I can carry you on my back, even with you I could surely still win!"

Kakashi sighed and tried to back track his previous sentence. "Iruka and I were just heading back to my place."

Iruka seemed to relax at this comment, but as Kakashi looked over at Iruka's face the teacher was clearly still in distress.

"Ahh! I see! You two have gotten very close upon late. It's nice to see such wonderful new friendships blooming. Is this why you were so excited to leave the missions room today Iruka?"

Iruka blushed, looking at the ground, but nodded after his eyes flickered up to catch Gai's expectant look.

"Well now everything seems explained, now. There's been rumours around the office that you've found yourself a girlfriend." Gai smirked at Iruka with a thumbs up.

Kakashi's eye flashed at Iruka, those deep orbs asking, practically begging Iruka to let him tell. Iruka's stomach dropped. This was it. If he agreed Gai would know. Iruka and Kakashi's relationship would become infinitely more official and _real_. It was terrifying, the very idea of letting someone in on something so personal and intimate made his heart race.

But the look in Kakashi's eye made him swallow his fear's for a moment. The need, and hope and a tiny flicker of childish delight shining through just Kakashi's eye had Iruka nodding ever so slightly.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, turning back to Gai as he wrapped his arm around Iruka's waist and pulled the younger man towards him. "Boyfriend… actually." Kakashi corrected.

"Pardon?" Gai asked as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"B-boyfriend." Iruka stuttered out. "He said boyfriend."

Kakashi looked towards Iruka, eye wide in shock at Iruka's bold admission.

"Iruka-sensei?" Gai choked out. "Kakashi?" His eyebrows contorting as he processed the information. "Partners?"

Kakashi nodded squeezing Iruka gently hoping to comfort the chunin.

"How… youthful! It is a rather large shock though, no offense to either of you. I just… it's surprising to… I was honoured enough to be one of the few Kakashi had told… but Iruka-sensei I had no idea you also had the same preferences."

Iruka wished he could shrink in upon himself and disappear. Anything to stop the awkwardness blanketing the three men.

"But I am happy for you both!" Gai smiled, stepping forwards and slapping both men on the shoulder. "I hope your relationships blooms with youthful exuberance!"

Kakashi seemed to be beaming under his mask, his eyes shining with pride as Gai looked from one ninja to the other.

"You are one of the first to know Gai-sensei, but we aren't quite ready for a village wide announcement… If you understand my meaning…" Iruka added nervously. He knew that something told to Gai was something told to anyone with at least one good ear.

"Oh! Yes! If that is your decision I am honoured to keep such a bright and youthful secret!" He gave the two men a big thumbs up before saying something about needing to go touch the top of the tallest building before the next hour and off he went, leaving Iruka and Kakashi to head home.

Kakashi had kept Iruka pulled to his side the entire way home, not letting his arm fall from the chunin's waist even as they ascended the stairs. Kakashi opened the door and toed off his shoes, leaving Iruka to hang his vest on the coat rack.

"So…" Kakashi started. He hadn't actually planned anything for tonight, and he greatly hoped Iruka would have an idea or two. Luckily for him, Iruka had a very specific plan in mind.

Iruka smirked just then, rising his hand and using his index finger to beckon Kakashi to him. And the jounin obeyed, steadily walking to Iruka and wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist, pulling him flush against himself.

Slowly, because Iruka wasn't sure if last night was a onetime thing, he locked his eyes with Kakashi's as his fingers gripped the hem of his mask. He gave no signs of stopping the teacher, so Iruka slowly pulled the mask down, his eyes leaving Kakashi's to gaze once more upon the ninja's hidden face.

It was just as beautiful as it was this morning, his fingers ghosting over Kakashi's face in awe before they trailed to the back of Kakashi's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

To say Kakashi was surprised would be an understatement. Iruka had never really been the one to initiate anything intimate. From time to time, yes, he'd be the first to move in for the kiss, and he'd told Kakashi he wanted to do more that one night after the movie, but he'd never been this in control. Not that Kakashi was complaining. Their tongues fought for a moment, Iruka's still submitting to Kakashi and letting the older man ravage his mouth.

Iruka was proud of himself, cheering in his mind at his bravery as Kakashi worked his magic. But tonight it was Iruka's turn. Something had changed in him the other night, turning on a switch Iruka didn't know existed. He remembered how he felt, lips moving over Kakashi's most intimate area, the jounin practically wreathing under him; and those noises. The soft whines and low groans as Iruka serviced him. He had never felt that way before, and though he was scared and nervous about his skill, Iruka wanted that again, he wanted Kakashi moaning under him in pleasure. Pleasure that Iruka was bringing him.

Iruka began to push, gently leading the older man to where he knew the bedroom was. Iruka smirked as Kakashi pulled away hand leaving Iruka's waist to touch the light switch.

"On or off?" Kakashi panted.

With a mental high-five Iruka bit gently at Kakashi's ear lobe, empowered by the small hitch of breath. "On. I want to see you."

Kakashi's groan went straight to Iruka's groin, he pushed the albino haired man onto the bed, smirking as Kakashi crawled backwards eye slightly hazed with lust at Iruka's change of personality.

His shirt was the first to go, Iruka tugging the stretchy fabric over Kakashi's head, taking the forehead protector with it and tossing it to the floor. Hands came to Kakashi's chest caressing with gentle but firm strokes, as Iruka pushed Kakashi onto his back.

The teacher was straddling Kakashi at this point, lips descending on Kakashi's neck, kissing and nipping over the soft skin, just as Kakashi had done to him before. He moved lower, only one goal in mind as his tongue slid over Kakashi's chest, flicking over a nipple, Iruka's heart skipping a beat at the pant of breath it caused.

As Iruka moved lower Kakashi opened his other eye, sharingan swirling as it took in Iruka's form. He vaguely wondered what had caused Iruka to do this, but decided it didn't really matter, and thanked Kami instead.

Moving lower, Iruka's mouth seemed to become more erotic, lips pressing into sensitive skin, teeth biting into the skin hard enough to leave marks, and then slick tongue caressing the bite in a sensual apology. Kakashi's hands were in Iruka's hair, fingers threading through the soft tendrils, wanting so badly to pull out the hair tie but knowing better.

Fingers expertly unfastened his pants in a measure of skill Kakashi wasn't aware the teacher had, tugging his pants and boxers off with smooth efficiency. As his pants were tossed to the floor, Kakashi had to bit his tongue not to moan, looking down at Iruka, lips twisted into a lusty smirk as his eyes flickered to Kakashi's length.

Iruka was pleased with himself so far, nerves fluttering in his stomach as he took in Kakashi's erection. Last time he'd been in a state of panic almost, knowing Kakashi needed release. This was entirely different, he _wanted_ to do this for Kakashi, wanted to worship Kakashi with his touch until the older man was unable to think or speak. And so with a deep breath he wasted no time, tongue licking up from the base of Kakashi's shaft all the way up, circling the head and tasting the pre-cum before plunging down, taking all that he could in one go.

The reaction was exactly what Iruka wanted, Kakashi's fingers tightening in his hair as he groaned the teachers name, head falling back onto the pillows as Iruka began to work. He tried his best, not being very practiced at this particular skill, but he'd heard enough to get him by. Cheeks sucked in to create pressure as his head bobbed up and down tongue pressing a prominent vein as he plunged down once more.

Kakashi was panting hard above him, just barely containing his moans as his length disappeared between Iruka's kiss swollen lips.

"You can… use a little… ohh teeth." He tried to speak, taking time to pant and control his voice between words.

Iruka moaned in response, sending jolts of pleasure up Kakashi's spine as the vibrations moved through him. Iruka doubled his efforts, wanting the man writing beneath him. Teeth oh so gently scraping at the base of Kakashi's shaft before his tongue, slick and hot licked up, flicking into the sensitive slit. His hand left the bed to grasp the base of Kakashi's erection, stroking what his mouth couldn't reach in time to the bobs of his head.

He lifted his eyes, sucking gently on the head of Kakashi's cock as they locked eyes, Kakashi's burning with need, Iruka's daring the man to hold on longer.

He couldn't, groaning Iruka's name loudly before he fell over the edge, shooting his seed into Iruka's hot mouth.

He swallowed, releasing Kakashi's length with a _pop_, licking his lips as he sat up to inspect his work. Eyes sweeping over a blushed, panting Kakashi, limbs splayed in pleasure as he rode out the high.

Iruka smirked to himself as he got up, going to the bathroom to rinse his mouth before returning to Kakashi. He slid into the bed, throwing his arm over Kakashi's torso, snuggling into the older man's side.

"I don't know what prompted this," Kakashi's head turned to the side, smiling at the smaller man. "but I like it." He leaned forwards slightly and kissed Iruka on the forehead before quickly moving Iruka's arm and straddling the teacher.

"My turn." He whispered into Iruka's ear, nibbling at the earlobe there and shivering at Iruka's wanton moan. His shirt was practically torn off, Kakashi throwing it to behind him unceremoniously as his lips descended, biting and licking down Iruka's chest. He went quickly, spending only a moment licking over Iruka's nipples, biting gently at one and chuckling deep in this throat at Iruka's cry of pleasure.

He only wanted one thing right now, and Iruka's pants were in the way, growling with need as he popped off the button and ripped the pants off, those too finding themselves on the floor. A glance up gave Kakashi a wonderful image, Iruka's eyes tightly shut, lip caught between his teeth as he tried not to moan.

That just wouldn't do. So Kakashi licked to Iruka's hipbone, biting gently at the hollow there groaning at Iruka's own moan. Hands found themselves in Kakashi's wild hair, not sure if they wanted to push away or pull closer.

They did neither as Kakashi blew hot air over the tip of Iruka's cock a whine escaping from Iruka's throat at the teasing sensation. Kakashi smirked, opening his mouth, letting the hot air ghost over Iruka's length, watching the man frown and his hands tighten.

"Kashi." Iruka whined when Kakashi didn't move.

"What do you want Iruka?" He couldn't help but tease.

Kakashi watched the blush deepen, spreading down Iruka's neck as his hips jerked up experimentally, Kakashi smirking as he moved out of the way just in time. Iruka whined again.

"Use your words Sensei." Kakashi teased in a low timber, tongue just barely flicking over Iruka's tip.

"Please Kakashi!" He suddenly yelled, hips thrusting up at the brief touch.

"Please what Ruka-kun?" Kakashi moved away again, smirking, pleased with himself at the state he had Iruka in.

Iruka's eyes shot open, glaring at Kakashi. "So help me Kami Kakashi if you don't finish what you started I will make sure this is the last you see of me for a very long _time!_" Iruka yelped the last part, Kakashi deciding he had teased enough, and had swallowed Iruka in one go, hot mouth engulfing the straining erection.

Iruka practically screamed, the sudden slick heat overwhelming his senses. Nobody had ever done this to him before, and the new pleasure was almost too much.

But then Kakashi's mouth was gone, moving up to Iruka's ear, the jounin panting almost as hard as Iruka.

"Do you trust me?" Kakashi whispered, his hand coming up to stroke Iruka's weeping length.

Iruka nodded, eyes conveying his confusion as Kakashi licked up the shell of his ear.

"I promise it will feel great." And then he was moving down again, tongue laving over Iruka's weeping slit before plunging over the rock hard flesh.

Iruka cried out again, his head swimming in the pleasure of sudden slick heat. And then Kakashi was nudging his legs apart farther, Iruka mindlessly complying. He was too far lost to pleasure and lust as Kakashi's mouth moved over him, sucking and tonguing at all the right places.

Shock and confusion had Iruka's eyes snapping open, locking with Kakashi's as a slick finger teased gentle circles around his puckered hole. Iruka's breathing was shallow, panicking slightly.

Kakashi's eyes were soft, as he looked back at Iruka willing him to calm down as his finger continued it's teasing circles.

"Trust me." Kakashi whispered, mouth leaving Iruka's length momentarily before licking up the shaft and swallowing him once more.

Iruka tried to take deeper breaths. He trusted Kakashi. He said it would feel good, so it would. His breath hitched as Kakashi's mouth dipped lower than before, the tip of his length hitting the back of Kakashi's throat. He gave Kakashi a nod, letting his head fall back on the pillow as he nervously waited.

It was strange at first, as Kakashi's slick finger pressed into him, pushing past the first ring of muscles. Kakashi doubled his efforts working over Iruka's length, moving a little faster and adding suction, hoping to distract the smaller man till he was used to the new sensation.

It didn't take long before Kakashi's finger worked its way into Iruka's passage, slipping in and out almost unhindered as Iruka panted and groaned. Kakashi could tell he was close, moans falling from his mouth more often, one hand fisting the blanket the other holding onto Kakashi like a lifeline.

He started searching, crooking his finger up and pressing as he moved in and out, almost chocking on Iruka's length as the brunet cried out, hips thrusting into Kakashi's mouth unconsciously.

"Kakashi!" Came the second cry, Kakashi making sure press into Iruka the same way each time.

Kakashi groaned softly, sending pleasurable vibrations through the moaning teacher, making sure to hit Iruka's good spot each time. Kakashi's name was like a chant on Iruka's breath as he neared the end, hands tugging on Kakashi's hair insistently as the man took him in all the way to the hilt, nose buried in the wiry brown hair, swallowing around Iruka's head.

And that was it, with another press to Iruka's g-spot and the sudden pressure and heat from Kakashi's mouth had Iruka spilling himself down Kakashi's throat, crying out the man's name.

Kakashi continued to suck, moving his finger within the teacher as he rode out the orgasm, pulling out and wiping his finger on the edge of the bedding as he gave Iruka one last lick.

Iruka was something Kakashi thought he'd only seen in porn, sprawled out on the bed, flushed and sweaty, eyes closed and panting as he recovered. He was beautiful. Kakashi too went to rinse his mouth, returning to see Iruka had no moved.

He bent over and kissed the younger man, moaning in approval as Iruka responded, lips parting and tongue sliding into Kakashi's mouth to explore. The kiss was slow and languid, enjoying the others company and relaxing as they shared in the afterglow.

"That was not what I expected to happen tonight." Kakashi admitted, laying down on the bed and pulling Iruka to him, spooning the teacher.

"Well it doesn't have to happen again…" Iruka teased, laughing as Kakashi growled and pulled him closer.

Neither had enough energy to get up and turn off the lights, so they agreed to sleep like that, knowing they were both worn out enough to sleep in the light.

Kakashi was just on the edge of sleep when Iruka spoke, fingers lacing with Kakashi's.

"I think I love you Kakashi." He spoke it so quietly Kakashi wasn't sure he'd actually heard it.

He placed a few small kisses on the back of Iruka's neck, smiling at the shutter he received. "I hope you don't regret saying that tomorrow when you are recovered from my amazing blowjob." He chuckled briefly before Iruka elbowed him in the gut.

"Goodnight Kakashi."

"Goodnight my Ruka-kun."

* * *

><p>Well, well, well. How's that?!<p>

Also *shakes fist at under-agers* I know you're out there!

-Majestic Moose Out-


	18. Mornings Like This

Just a short little chapter while I finish re-constructing the last few chapters.

Also, again FF is being strange and the formatting is changing every time I upload a chapter to the doc manager, so it if it looks weird when posted let me know.

ONWARDS! TO FLUFF!

* * *

><p>Kakashi was the first to wake up, eyes squinting at the bright lighting from the ceiling. He untangled himself from Iruka and the blankets, scratching his hip absently as he flicked the lights off, throwing the room into darkness. Kakashi smiled at the convenience of blackout curtains and rolled back into bed. It was Saturday, and he planned to spend as much of it in bed with Iruka as possible. He yawned as he reached around Iruka, gently pulling the still sleeping man towards him. Iruka seemed to be a deep sleeper, not waking with the movement.<p>

They did indeed spend most of the day in bed. When Iruka woke they spent a good amount of time kissing and touching, enjoying each other's company in the darkness of the room. Begrudgingly Kakashi allowed Iruka to leave the room to make breakfast, a simple bowl of cereal which he brought to the bedroom, balancing a second bowl for Kakashi on his arm as he flicked on the light switch.

They shared a giggle at the absurdity of the situation, eating cereal in bed, naked, well into the afternoon. They stacked the bowls on the side table and went back to snuggling, both lying on their backs as they talked. Both men would have assured that the conversation was indeed important, but couldn't really explain what they had talked about. They just spoke about whatever came to mind and it was glorious.

Eventually they dressed and went out to make lunch, grilled cheese, because Kakashi was too busy kissing and touching Iruka, making the other man blush in embarrassment and frustration to focus on food for very long. The jounin managed not to burn the grilled cheese, making sure to flip the sandwich to grill them to perfection.

It left Iruka to lean against the kitchen wall, wondering what they would be like once their 'honeymoon' period was over. But Iruka dismissed the thought, realizing that this was just Kakashi's childish personality and Iruka would likely be subjected to mornings like this for the rest of his life.

The rest of his life? Was that how he saw his relationship with Kakashi? Not just a short term experiment, but a long term lover? He watched Kakashi as he inspected the grilled cheese for the last time, practically flinging the sandwiched onto plates, turning around and smiling at Iruka, holding the plates up in triumph. He placed them on the table, frowning as he realized there was only one chair. His lips pursed for a moment, eyes suddenly lighting up as he walked to the closet in the hall and produced a folding chair. He set it down at the table, taking a seat and gesturing for Iruka to sit on the one opposite.

Iruka smiled back, he was grinning like an idiot, clearly so proud of himself for fixing everything for their lunch. Maybe Iruka wouldn't mind having this for the rest of his life. Forever with Kakashi.

The rest of the day was spent in bed, Kakashi picking a new 'mostly plot' book for Iruka, and the two men sat side by side, relaxed in the bed, reading smut.

"This is probably the most normal I have ever felt in my whole life." Iruka admitted, looking towards Kakashi who raised an eyebrow in question.

"Even though it's definitely not normal. It's not normal for you to want to date someone, it's not normal for me to want to be with another man, it's not normal for a deadly killer and a school teacher to be sitting in bed reading smut. But I feel like this is totally ok. It's alright and it's great and it's safe. And I don't regret what I said last night because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you Kakashi."

Kakashi put his book down, turning slowly to Iruka and taking his book as well. Then he pounced, leaning over and pressing his lips to Iruka's.

He pulled away, hand caressing Iruka's cheek as he looked over Iruka's kiss flushed face. "When you know for sure, make sure you let me in on it, alright?"

Iruka smirked, placing a chaste kiss on Kakashi's lips before nodding.

Iruka sighed to himself as he filled his watering can. He'd convinced Kakashi to let him go home tonight, using excuses of needing to water plants and go grocery shopping. Both were true, but mostly he wanted time to think, to be alone and process what was happening between him and Kakashi. To come to terms with what it meant.

Iruka had not only agreed, but put out the offer, to date another man. He had a boyfriend. He wanted to be in a relationship with another man. He'd had various kinds of sexual relations with a man. And he'd enjoyed all of them. But Iruka validated it all by reminding himself it wasn't just any man. It was Kakashi. There was no other man like him. None that could have mood swings like Kakashi, none with his sarcasm and wit, none with his dedication and skill. There wasn't another person like Kakashi in the entire world.

And he was Iruka's. Kakashi wanted Iruka just as much, and probably more, than he wanted Kakashi. The fact that Kakashi was a man was almost insignificant when you looked at what else Kakashi was. But it still resonated with Iruka, not being able to escape the thought he'd been pushing out of his head since this all began.

If he was in love with Kakashi, he was gay.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much. Kakashi seemed perfectly at home with the fact that he wanted another man. But it scared Iruka. The very idea and notion scared him, but was clear as crystal in front of him.

Iruka gasped as he realized he'd zoned out, the watering can over flowing in the sink as he turned off the taps. He watered his plants in deep thought, the same idea's running through his head over and over. He thought of the things people would say, sure Gai seemed mildly supportive of it, but he was probably one of the most open minded people in the village. What would Kakashi's friends say. What would Naruto think. How would the parents at the academy react.

Iruka's mind spiraled out of control, his thoughts taking turn after turn in the worst direction, making Iruka dizzy with the implications of it all. Try as he might, Iruka did not sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Well Shit...<p>

-Majestic Moose Out-


End file.
